Timeless 8
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 8 of the 18 part timeless story of Jake and Sam
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 8**

**Chapter 1**

Sam was missing Jake. It had been over three months since she had seen him. Sure, they talked just about every day on the phone or by texting, but she wanted to hold him and kiss him. That was kinda hard to do when he was five hours away at college.

Today she was meeting Jen and the two of them were going to explore Lost Canyon. Sam was riding Jake's mare Witch. Witch was being a bit cantankerous since she was cycling. A couple of times, Sam almost turned around and took the mare back to Three Ponies and switched her for her patient gelding Ace, but Sam didn't want to be late in meeting Jen.

She was almost to Lost Canyon when Witch started prancing under her. Sam wasn't sure why. With Witch sometimes you never knew. She had a mind of her own and it was up to the human on her back to try and get the black mare to see it their way. She normally behaved quite well for Jake, but every once in awhile she tried to prove she was the queen of mares with Sam. With them both being female, sometimes they had what Sam called their 'bitch sessions' until the two of them worked it out. Sam sighed hoping this wasn't the beginning of another bitch session.

Then Witch stopped completely and snorted a second before Sam heard the scream of a stallion. Sam looked around, wondering if it was the Phantom, but she didn't see him.

The stallion scream came again and Witch neighed her own challenge.

"No girlfriend," Sam told the mare. Witch challenging a stallion was bad news, even if it were the Phantom.

The scream came again and Sam turned in the saddle and saw the stallion behind them. It was an Appaloosa and Sam knew it had to be the escaped stallion of Linc Slocum. He had a couple of mares behind him and Sam knew she was in trouble. It was spring, when wild stallions added to their herds and she was riding a mare in season.

Witch whirled to face the stallion, trumpeting another challenge.

"No Witch," Sam tried to back the big Quarter Horse, but the mare wouldn't budge.

The stallion reached out with a foreleg and Sam froze. Then the stallion charged and Sam screamed. Witch turned and the stallion caught her shoulder. Sam tried clinging to the saddle horn and grabbing a handful of mane, but Jake roached his mare's mane and there wasn't much to grab.

She felt herself falling and tried to right herself. Witch was kicking at the stallion with her hind legs and Sam bounced up out of the saddle only to fall down on the saddle horn before bouncing up onto Witch's neck.

Somehow Sam stayed on the mare though she knew it wouldn't be for long. Witch kept trying to kick the stallion away. The Appy stallion was getting angrier at Witch's attempts to refuse his invitation to join his harem.

Sam was screaming, hoping the sound of her voice would scare the stallion away. She took the long reins and slapped at the stallion's face, making contact with his nose.

Then Sam felt a horrendous pain in her thigh as the stallion took a hold of her leg. She lost her seat then as she screamed in agony. The stallion shook her before dropping her onto the ground.

Sam saw the stallion's belly as he rose up into the air to crush her with his front hooves. She tried rolling out of the way, but the horse followed her determined to kill her.

Witch rushed to her aid, ramming the stallion and throwing him off balance. The stallion stumbled onto Sam's left leg, snapping the bone. Sam screamed as the pain threatened to overtake her and plunge her into darkness.

As Sam lay on the ground, another scream filled the air and she tried raising her head to look. She couldn't quite manage to do it and so she opened one eye as she lay on the cold, muddy ground.

A flash of silver joined the fray. The Phantom had rushed to save her.

"Zanzibar," Sam whispered, her lips forming the words in the mud.

The gray stallion knocked the Appy stallion off balance and he almost fell to his knees on Sam. His hoof grazed her forearm, breaking it.

Sam welcomed the blackness that rushed towards her, conscious of only the fact that Witch was standing four square over her while the stallions fought.

The blackness enveloped her and she lay still.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jen heard the screams as she rode closer on her mare Silly. She knew the screams were those of stallions and she was wary. There was no way she wanted to get in the middle of a stallion fight.

She pulled Silly to a stop and decided to go around and try to take a look from one of the nearby ridges. Her mare danced under her, feeling the tension in the air and that of her rider.

Jen rode the palomino parallel to where she was supposed to meet Sam and the scene before her when she crested the ridge, filled her with horror.

Sam was on the ground underneath Witch who looked like she was protecting Sam. The Phantom and the Appaloosa stallion were fighting nearby, but off to one side. Witch's ears were pinned back against her head and she bared her teeth any time one of the stallions came too close.

Jen put a hand to her mouth to keep the screams inside. She didn't want to frighten Witch who might crush Sam under her hooves. Plus any sound from her might upset Silly even more. Jen was having a hard time controlling her own mare.

Finally, Jen dismounted and still fighting her crazy mare, tied her to a large branch. She then rushed back to the ridge to continue to watch what was going on below her.

The Phantom rammed the Appy stallion and the horse fell to his knees. The silver horse didn't give his rival a chance to get up, instead rushing in to finish the other horse.

The Phantom's teeth reached in to rake the Appaloosa's throat, to give him a killing bite, but the stallion managed to dodge it. The Phantom stumbled, missing the Appaloosa's neck.

Linc's stallion got back up on all fours and took off towards his mares. Witch gave a snap of her teeth towards the retreating stallion. The Phantom righted himself and gave chase.

The Appy punished his mares, nipping and biting them into a run while being pursued by the gray stallion.

"Get him, get him," Jen chanted, hoping the Phantom would catch the other horse.

The Phantom pulled up and turned back.

Witch stiffened, snaking out her neck towards the stallion. Jen could see that the Phantom didn't like it and made a point to try and bully the mare who wouldn't stand for it.

Jen wasn't sure what made the Phantom back off, but he took a few steps back away from Witch. Jen had to admit the mare looked very menacing, more than her normal menacing self.

Finally with a neigh towards Witch, who refused to give up her stance of protecting Sam, the stallion trotted off. Jen was sure he was issuing insults to Witch over his shoulder as he did. Witch blew through her nose at him and Jen knew the black mare had answered on her own.

After checking the knot she had made in her reins, Jen headed down towards her friend who had stayed still on the ground since Jen had come upon the scene. She hoped she would be able to convince Jake's mare that she meant Sam no harm.

Witch turned as Jen approached. Jen held her breath, hoping the black mare wouldn't end up trampling her best friend.

"Easy Witch, easy," Jen murmured, holding out a hand. The mare's ears were pinned so hard against her head that it looked like she didn't have any ears at all. She reached out once towards Jen, her teeth bared and snapping.

It was obvious to Jen that there was no way that Witch was going to allow her close enough to Sam to check her. Jen's only choice was to go for help and hope those who responded could do something with the cranky mare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jen held her mare, Jake's mare and Bryan's gelding Rocky as the Elys took care of Sam. Since she knew that Jake's brothers and father were firemen and first responders, Jen had headed there. She had spilled out the story and the men were running for either their horses or the fire truck before the complete story was out of Jen's mouth.

Bryan had stopped only to put a bridle on his paint gelding before leaping upon its back and following Jen back the way she had come. The others jumped into the fire truck and would meet them there. It would take slightly longer by vehicle.

Witch was still standing over Sam when they arrived. The black mare seemed to recognize her master's brother and let Bryan approach her. Her ears were still pinned back, but not as much as when Jen had approached. She only snapped her teeth once at Bryan before he reached her.

Bryan carefully backed Witch away from Sam before telling Jen to come and hold her. Jen came forward, already holding onto Silly and Rocky to take the reins of Witch.

Once Witch was under control, Bryan set about assessing Sam's injuries. He didn't want to move her without knowing how badly she was hurt. He could see the rip in her jeans where she had been bitten on the thigh. While it was bleeding, it wasn't life threatening.

There was a bulge in the lower leg that Bryan suspected was a bone. He left that alone knowing he could do more damage trying to look at it without first stabilizing the break.

Sam moaned when he was moving his hands up her arm and he suspected her forearm was also broken. He was also concerned whether or not she had taken a blow to the head.

He couldn't help brushing back the hair from his young brother's girlfriend. Bryan loved her like a sister and hated to think of what Jake was going to be like when he found out she was hurt again.

Both Bryan and Jen heard the engine from the fire truck and looked up. Jen had the better vantage point and told Bryan that his family, the sheriff and an ambulance had just arrived.

Bryan was reluctant to leave Samantha, but stood up and hurried to meet his brothers and father to fill them in on what had happened and what injuries he suspected Sam had sustained.

Witch snorted at the arrival of all the other people and Jen had her hands full keeping the mare calm. She rushed to the end of her reins, trying to savage everyone getting close to Sam. Jen pulled her back and for a moment was afraid the mare would turn on her. She put Bryan's poor patient gelding Rocky between her and Jake's mare.

Luke rushed towards Sam, meeting Bryan as his son told him about her injuries.

"Nate, bring a couple of splints," Luke shouted over his shoulder. "One leg and one arm."

"My gosh," Quinn murmured as he looked down at Sam. He knelt next to her and checked the bleeding thigh. Quinn opened the box he had carried in and started cleaning out the obvious bite mark, hoping he'd keep her from getting an infection while his father and two brothers worked on stabilizing Sam's arm and other leg.

The sheriff, Heck Ballard asked Jen if she had seen what happened.

"Not the beginning," Jen told him. She explained what she had seen and how Jake's mare had stood over Sam protecting her from the fighting stallions.

"Would you say it was Linc's stallion?" Heck asked.

"Yes," Jen nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind it was his Appy stallion."

Heck was writing notes in his small notebook that he had taken from his pocket.

"I better call River Bend and let Wyatt know his daughter is hurt," the sheriff murmured. He looked at Jen. "It's not a phone call I relish making."

"No, I suppose not," Jen agreed, turning back to look at the Elys as they worked on Sam, the ambulance workings standing by.

"Okay, I think we have her stabilized enough to take her into Darton General," Luke stood up to tell Heck.

"What's the damage?" Heck asked.

"Severe bite to the right thigh, compound fracture to the left tibia, broken right radius," Luke recited. "Not sure about a head injury."

Heck was writing everything down so he could tell Sam's family.

"Might be best to deliver the news in person," Luke said.

"You're right," Heck nodded. "I'll see you later at the hospital." The sheriff got into his car and pulled away towards River Bend.

Luke turned back and watched as his youngest son's girlfriend was loaded into the ambulance. Quinn was going with her.

"Jen would you mind taking the horses back to Three Ponies?" Luke asked Sam's friend.

"No sir," Jen shook her head. "I think I can control Witch, if I tie her to my saddle horn."

"If she gives you any trouble, turn her loose," Luke instructed her. "She'll get home without a problem. That mare is too mean for any predator or stallion to cross."

Jen couldn't help the snort. Luke gave her a brief smile before crossing to the ambulance.

"I'll call Jake and fill him in," Luke told his sons. Quinn nodded as the driver closed the back of the ambulance before getting in the front and driving off.

"I imagine he'll break all speed records getting here," Nate commented.

"I hope not," Luke said. "There isn't much he can do for her now, that getting himself killed would help.

"Jen's taking the horses back, so we're free to follow the ambulance."

"What are we waiting for?" Bryan asked, sprinting for the fire truck. His father and Nate weren't far behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam tried to fight off the stallion. Something was holding her back making her unable to do so.

"Shhh baby," she thought she was hallucinating Jake's voice. It was coming from Witch's mouth. How strange!

"Samantha?" now Gram's voice was coming out of the Phantom's mouth. Shouldn't her voice come from Witch since they were both female? It was too much for Sam and she struggled towards the surface.

The light became brighter an instant before she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the worry in Jake's face. Then he blanked out his expression.

"Hey," he tried to smile but didn't quite pull it off.

Sam felt like someone was sitting on her legs and one arm and she tried to move them off.

"Don't move Sam," Brynna's voice came to her.

"Honey, you have a couple of broken bones," Dad told her, coming into her field of vision as Jake backed off.

Sam followed Jake with her eyes, not wanting him to get too far from her.

"Do you know where you are?" Gram asked.

Sam pulled her eyes from Jake to try and focus on her family. Their worried looks were still on their faces. Her eyes flicked back to Jake's but his was still blanked out.

She saw the white walls and ceiling behind her family's faces.

"Hospital," Sam's voice cracked. Her throat was sore.

Gram held a cup with a straw in front of her and Sam took a sip of the water. It helped her burning throat.

"You had a tube down your throat for awhile," Brynna, ever the biologist, told her.

Dad glanced sternly at his wife, not wanting to upset Sam.

"What happened?" Sam croaked out, looking back at Jake.

Dad told her everything that Luke had told him. They of course had no idea what all had happened to her since they weren't there for the attack. To Sam, it was still all pretty fuzzy. She did remember she had been riding Jake's horse.

"Witch?" Sam asked Jake.

"She's fine," Jake assured her. Sam saw something cross his face before he blanked it out again. She continued to watch him.

"We should let you rest," Gram was saying.

"Okay," Sam nodded.

Her family kissed her before heading out. Jake stood there as if he was unsure what to do.

"Stay," Sam pleaded, surprising her family and Jake.

The two locked eyes, telling each other much before Jake nodded.

"Just for a little while," Jake said.

"Don't tire her out, Jake," Wyatt told him.

"I won't, sir," Jake promised.

He nodded as they left, then his gaze met Sam's again. Jake approached the hospital bed and Sam saw the pain in his eyes then.

"I'm fine," Sam assured him.

"You are _not_ fine," Jake's voice almost boomed out of him, startling the both of them. "You were almost killed again."

When she tried to reach out to him with her unbroken hand, she felt his hands were curved into tight fists.

"I'm not going to cut my casts off," Sam tried to make a joke.

Jake turned away from her for a moment.

"Jake, talk to me," Sam begged him. She saw him take a shuddering breath before he turned around, his expression blank again.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember Witch," Sam responded. "She saved my life, I'm sure."

Jake nodded.

"Is she all right?" Sam asked him.

"She's fine," Jake's voice was clipped. "Brat, I'm not concerned about my horse. I'm concerned about my girl."

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him. She patted the bed with her fingers and he sat on the edge of it, looking down at her.

"My gosh, Sam," Jake's voice broke. He cleared his throat. "When Dad called and told me you had been hurt…" Sam saw the pain he had suffered.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured.

"Why are you sorry?" Jake wondered.

"That I made you worry," Sam told him.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Jake sighed.

"Why?"

"For not being here to protect you," Jake responded.

"Jake, even you couldn't have protected me from a stallion who wanted a mare," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Jake told her.

Sam sighed and told him what she remembered. She watched as Jake rubbed the back of his neck as he listened.

"The Phantom was there too?" Jake asked and Sam wondered about his tone of voice and something she saw in his eyes for a moment.

"Yes," Sam nodded, still watching him. "He came to fight off Slocum's stallion when Witch couldn't."

"He's not that noble, Brat," Jake informed her. "He more than likely was fighting for Witch also and you got in the way."

"No Jake," Sam insisted. "He was protecting me."

They squared off, each staring at the other. Neither wanted to give an inch. Finally, Jake sighed, giving in for now though he had his doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How'd you get home?" Sam asked.

"Took the I-80 and turned west," Jake answered.

Sam's jaw dropped, then she snorted. "Don't tease the hurt person."

For the first time, Jake smiled. "I took a family emergency."

"You did that for me?" Sam was surprised.

"Brat, don't you know by now I'd do just about anything for you?" Jake almost whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you," she whispered.

"I adore you, Samantha Anne," Jake did whisper this time.

He leaned down to briefly touch his lips to hers. Jake wiped a tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry, baby," Jake murmured. "You know how I hate your tears. Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"No," Sam shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I just love you so much."

"That makes you cry?" Jake teased.

"You make me cry all the time," Sam told him.

Jake's face lost its teasing.

"I love you so much," Sam explained. "It overwhelms me sometimes."

"Oh sweetheart," Jake managed to put his arms around her without pulling on the tubes in her arm.

"How long are you staying?" Sam asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'm leaving about thirty seconds ago," Jake stood up.

"Please don't," Sam begged him.

"You need your rest," Jake reminded her. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" Sam looked up at him.

"Will you fight it?" Jake asked.

Sam shook her head.

Jake sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Will you hold me?" Sam wondered, yawning again.

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh, but turned so his back was against the back of the hospital bed and eased his arm around her shoulder. Sam leaned into his chest.

"Thank you," Sam murmured.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"Loving me the way you do," Sam's voice was getting weaker.

"What else can I do, Brat?" Jake wondered.

Sam smiled as she fell asleep.

Jake held her long after he knew Sam was asleep. He was loath to let her go. He had missed her so much while he had been gone.

As he stayed with her, he thought about what had happened to her and he felt the anger build up in him. He formed a plan that he knew she would hate. He vowed revenge and wouldn't stop until he had it, no matter the cost.

Then he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Jake made a second plan, one he would implement on his way back to Three Ponies. The other one could wait for now.

Finally, he eased away from her being careful not to disturb or wake her. Jake looked down upon the woman he loved and shuddered. He had come close to losing her. His anger returned and he left the room.

Jake made his way to his truck and sat in it, trying to get his emotions under control. On one hand, he was thankful that Sam was going to be all right but he hated that she had been hurt in the first place.

He hadn't been here to keep her safe and he hated that fact. Jake hated the fact that he was five hours away from her. He sighed and started his truck, determined to put one of his plans into action as soon as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"How is Sam, honey?" Maxine asked when Jake came into the family room.

"Sleeping when I left her," Jake sat in one of the chairs. His eyes flicked to his brothers. "Thanks."

They nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"Not a problem, Jakey," Nate told him. "We love her too."

The twins nodded and Jake smiled softly for a moment.

Maxine and Luke met each others' eyes. They were both proud of their sons who went immediately to Sam's aid.

"How long will you be home?" Quinn asked.

Jake tried to focus on his brother.

"Until she comes home," Jake responded.

"Jake that could be weeks," Maxine pointed out.

"Then it's weeks," Jake shrugged.

When Maxine opened her mouth to say more, Luke put his hand on her arm. Maxine looked over at her husband who gave a slight shake to his head. Maxine gave a soft sigh but didn't say anything further.

"How'd she seem?" Bryan wondered.

Jake looked over at him. "A lot better than most of us would have been."

"She's strong," Luke said.

"Yeah, she is," Jake nodded and they all could see the worry as he dropped the mask.

"What is it, honey?" Maxine asked gently.

Jake didn't look at her for a few minutes. He stared at the TV, not seeing what was on the screen.

"I bought her a ring on my way home from the hospital," Jake finally said.

"Oh Jake," Maxine looked like she was about to cry.

"Congratulations, Jakey," Nate told him.

"Do you think she'll accept?" Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Maxine scolded him, but Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, I think she will," Jake answered his brother's grin.

"Congratulations, son," Luke said and Jake nodded.

"When will you ask her?" Maxine asked.

_I already have._

"Soon," Jake said instead.

He glanced at the clock and stood up.

"I'm beat," he told his family. "If I'm going to be at the hospital when visiting hours begin, I better get to bed."

"Good night, Jake," his family said to him.

"'Night," Jake echoed and headed to his room.

He shut the door behind him and took the ring box out of his pocket and put it on his dresser. Jake took his clothes off and headed across the hall to take a shower. As he stood under the hot water, he thought more about his second plan and when he should implement it.

Jake figured it should be sooner rather than later, but he wasn't sure he could do it before he had to go back to school. He thought he'd need a few days or so to get it done and he didn't want to be rushed.

Maybe he could do it when he came home for spring break in a couple of weeks. It was going to be awhile before Sam was up and about, so if he were gone a few days she'd prolly not notice.

Jake shut off the water and got out of the shower, toweling himself off before taking the towel to his black hair. With it still damp, he padded back over to his room, shutting the door.

He picked up the ring box, opening it up to look at the ring again. Jake planned on taking it to the hospital with him tomorrow and putting it on her finger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jake didn't sleep much that night and so he went back to the hospital and snuck into Sam's room. He sat in the chair next to her bed, watching the machines as they beeped, showing her vital signs. He knew enough to know that she was doing well.

He held her hand as she slept and shut his own eyes. Now that he knew she was okay, he relaxed and was able to get a few hours sleep.

"Jake?" Sam's tired voice woke him.

"Hey," he smiled at her, not letting go of her hand.

"Is it that late already?" Sam wondered.

"No," he shook his head. "I couldn't sleep last night so I snuck in."

Sam snorted. "Guess I'm the lucky one to have a stealthy boyfriend, huh?"

Jake smiled briefly. Sam tilted her head at him wondering what was going on.

"Do you remember what I asked you when I was home for Christmas?" Jake asked.

Sam blushed.

Jake was startled and then he started to laugh.

"You asked me a lot of things then," Sam reminded him as she giggled.

"Brat, you are priceless," Jake managed to say.

"Maybe you need to be more specific?" Sam wondered and Jake continued to laugh.

"I needed that," he said a few minutes later. He shook his head at her and she gave him a saucy grin.

"I do love you, Samantha Anne," Jake told her. "However, I asked you to marry me if you remember."

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled. Then she frowned. "You're not taking it back now are you?" Her heart rate increased and the beeps came more often.

"What?" Jake asked, surprised. "Of course not."

He saw her relax and her heart rate dropped back to normal. Jake dug the ring out of his pocket and held it between his thumb and index finger and wiggled it.

"Jake!" Sam dared to breathe. It was a three stoned diamond ring and it was so beautiful it took Sam's breath away. Her eyes flew to his and he met them. "It's too much."

"Will you shush?" Jake rolled his eyes and let out a longsuffering sigh.

Sam raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned.

"It's not too much," he argued. "I used some of the reward from Slocum."

Sam looked at him. "You found that stallion already?"

Jake's face changed so quickly Sam was shocked and a little bit afraid. The ice in his eyes scared her. Then it was gone.

"No," he said between clenched teeth. He let out a breath. "I meant for the mare."

"Oh," Sam said.

"Will you accept my ring?" Jake asked, his voice once again soft and caressing. "I want to marry you, Brat."

"I'm already going to marry you, Jake," Sam reminded him. "But yes, I will accept your ring if giving me a ring makes you feel better."

She held out her left hand to her and he slipped it on her finger. He entwined his fingers with hers afterwards and turned her hand and kissed her palm. They looked at each other for a few minutes exchanging many messages of love between them.

"Good thing it was my right arm I broke, huh?" Sam teased. She almost gasped at the iciness in Jake's eyes before he blanked them out again. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"Nothin'," Jake assured her. "I'm just glad you're all right and agreed to be my wife."

"Jake, I agreed months ago," Sam said. "Are you afraid I'll change my mind?"

"No," Jake shook his head. "Or I hope not."

He saw the concern in her eyes.

"I just feel it's time," he shrugged.

"Okay," Sam watched him carefully, not exactly believing his reasons. "I do love my ring though."

"I love you," Jake countered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jake was there when Wyatt and Grace came to visit when visitor's hours began. They were a bit surprised to see him so early. Neither Sam or Jake explained that Jake had snuck in. Brynna stayed home with Cody since he wasn't old enough to visit.

"I'll go to the cafeteria," Jake told Sam, giving her privacy with her family.

"Don't go," Sam whispered to him, but he just shook his head.

"I won't be long," Jake promised, meeting her brown eyes with his.

He nodded at Wyatt and Grace and left the room. Sam watched the door close with a frown.

"When can I go home?" Sam asked her family.

"We haven't talked to the doctor yet today," Dad told her. "I wouldn't think for a few days yet. You were pretty beat up, honey."

"Plus they're giving you pain meds in one of those drips," Gram pointed out.

Sam nodded and laid back. She brushed back her hair and the diamonds in her ring caught the light in the room.

"Is that a ring?" Gram asked, reaching for Sam's hand.

"Yes, Jake just gave it to me," Sam held out her hand so her father and grandmother could see it.

"Did he," Dad murmured glancing at the door where Jake had recently left.

"I said yes, obviously," Sam smiled, looking down at her beautiful ring.

"When is this gonna take place?" Dad asked and Sam looked up at the tone of his voice.

"I imagine when we're both through with school," Sam responded. She flicked her eyes to Gram but she was looking at her son.

"You can't be surprised," Gram said.

"No," Dad shook his head.

Sam knew the two of them had forgotten she was in the room.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon," Dad went on.

"Jake asked me months ago," Sam piped in, surprising both of them. "Now it's official."

"Whatever happened to the man asking her father for permission?" Dad grumbled.

Sam wanted to remind him that he had sprung his engagement to Brynna on her without asking her opinion or permission. That was pretty much the same thing. But she didn't. She didn't have to. Gram saw it in her eyes. She saw the hurt and anger in her granddaughter.

"Well I'm thrilled and I'm sure Maxine is also," Gram gave Sam a gentle hug, trying not to get tangled in the wires from the machines.

"Thanks Gram," Sam murmured. She looked at her father.

"I'm happy Jake will be joining the family," Dad said.

Sam lifted her chin. "He's been family for years, just like I am part of his."

Gram patted Sam's casted arm and Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to argue with her father, but he better get used to having Jake around. Sam was going to marry him one day and nothing her father said was going to change that fact.

"I really am happy for you, Samantha," Dad assured her and Sam calmed down. "I'm a bit surprised he proposed with you not yet out of high school, but I'm not adverse to your marrying Jake."

"Okay," Sam said. "I love him a lot, Dad."

"I know you do, honey," Dad gave her a small smile. "I love you a lot and want you to be happy."

"Thanks Dad," Sam told him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jen had arrived by the time that Jake returned and he hesitated at the door. Sam looked up and smiled in invitation to him. She knew Jake didn't do well in a large group, but she didn't want him to leave.

To Jake, Sam looked tired. He could see it around her mouth and in her eyes. He was reluctant to leave her though. He didn't get to see her as often as he liked and he wanted to be with her. He vowed to just stay a little while.

Jake stood against the wall next to Sam's bed. Though Sam couldn't see him without turning her head, he could watch her and see the machines. It reassured him to hear the constant beep of her heartbeat and to see that she was okay.

"Nice ring, Jake," Jen was telling him.

Jake pulled his thoughts away from Sam for a moment to look at her.

"Congratulations," Jen continued.

Jake merely nodded and noted with satisfaction the look of frustration on Jen's face.

"Jen doesn't think I should wear it to school," Sam turned to tell him.

"Jen's got a point," Gram said. "It might be distracting if you wore it in class."

"I've got a chain I can use," Sam murmured, looking up at him.

"Whatever you think best," Jake responded.

"I won't lose it," Sam promised with a smile.

Jake smiled softly down at her and for a second everyone in the room could tell just how much he loved her. Then he blanked out his expression again and went back to checking the machines Sam was hooked up to.

Awhile later, Dad and Gram left promising to be back later that day. They looked at Jake, both wondering how long he planned on staying. Jake didn't indicate he was ready to leave anytime soon.

Jen had to get back to the ranch because she had to go to school the next day.

"Let me know when you're going home and I'll come by and visit," Jen stole a glance at Jake who ignored her. "Or I'll stop by here on the way home."

"Thanks Jen," Sam and her friend hugged. "The doctor came in just before you arrived and they think I might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Great," Jen smiled. "Nothing like being in your own bed."

"I won't be in my own bed for awhile," Sam laughed and Jake could hear the tiredness in her voice. "I'll have to sleep on the couch until I get the cast off on my leg."

Jake wondered how she planned on getting around. Jen must have wondered too.

"How are you planning on getting around?" Jen asked, causing Jake to look at her. "You can't use crutches."

"Wheelchair for a few days, then they think I can walk in the cast," Sam explained.

"Okay, I can still drive you," Jen nodded. "I can get a wheelchair in Dad's truck without a problem."

"If Dad or Gram don't want to do it," Sam frowned.

"Just let me know," Jen told her. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Jen," Sam said to her friend as she left.

Jake pulled away from leaning against the wall to sit in the chair that Jen had vacated.

"You should sleep for awhile," he told her.

"How did you know I was tired?" Sam wondered, leaning back against her pillows. "I was trying to hide it."

"I know you better," Jake shrugged.

"Yes, you do," Sam smiled tiredly. Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened again as she fought her fatigue. She didn't want to fall asleep and miss out on her time with him.

"I'll stay," Jake promised.

"I hate when you do that sometimes," Sam told him. "However, this isn't one of those times."

Jake chuckled. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

Sam nodded, already closing her eyes. Jake took her hand, the one which had his ring on it and sat patiently, watching over her as she slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam's eyes flew open. Jake was still there and she sighed.

Jake's mouth twitched. "I told you I would. Trust me, would ya Brat?"

"I do trust you," Sam put her hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I know I can't expect you to just sit here until I get out."

"As much as I can," Jake shrugged.

"What about school?" Sam asked. "Jake, I don't want you losing out on school because of me."

"Don't worry about it," Jake told her. "It's all been cleared. It's not like high school. I can make it up pretty easily once I get back."

Sam settled back and nodded. "I do love you. Have I told you that lately?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled softly at her and she got lost in his dark brown eyes. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No," she lied.

Jake picked up the nurse's button and pushed it.

"Jake!" Sam yelped.

"Don't lie to me, Brat," Jake told her. "If you're having pain, admit to it and accept what they give you."

"Oh that's rich," Sam laughed.

Jake couldn't help the chuckle. She had him there.

"I'm glad you agree with me," Sam said.

"Oh I didn't say I agreed with you," Jake teased.

"No, you wouldn't," Sam joked. "That would mean you admitted you were wrong."

"Can't have that," Jake gave her his tomcat grin.

The nurse came in and Jake told her that Sam was having some pain. Sam frowned while he spoke to the nurse.

"I'll be right back with a shot, Samantha," the nurse said and left.

"Gee thanks," Sam grouched.

"They won't put it in your butt, though maybe I'll suggest that," Jake raised an eyebrow at her.

Sam sputtered out his name, choking as she laughed. "Jake Ely, you perv."

Jake grinned at her.

When the nurse came back, Sam gave Jake the evil eye which only made his grin grow wider.

"Do it and you will pay," Sam muttered under her breath.

Jake chuckled and Sam blushed as the nurse pushed the syringe into one of her tubes and gave her the shot that way.

"This is going to make me sleepy again," Sam complained to him.

"So sleep," Jake shrugged.

"Can I sleep on you?" Sam raised her eyes to his.

"I shouldn't," Jake shook his head.

"For your fiancée?" Sam tried to bat her eyes at him but the shot was starting to work.

"I hate when you do that," Jake sighed, getting up and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Do what?" Sam wondered.

"Act like I disappointed you," Jake responded with another sigh. He leaned back against the back of the bed with his legs out in front of him. He put his arm around her shoulder and Sam leaned into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat under her ear. Perfect.

Together they lay on Sam's hospital bed, he almost guarding her as she slept. Jake would do anything to protect her.

Jake didn't realize he had dozed off until he heard the door open. He jerked awake to see Wyatt and Brynna standing in the doorway, surprise on their faces.

"Jake?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was sleeping," Jake sat up. Wyatt wasn't happy to find him sleeping in the bed with Sam if Wyatt's expression was any indication.

"Have you been here all day?" Brynna asked.

Jake nodded. He looked up at the clock on the wall, startled to see it was evening.

"They gave Sam a shot a few hours ago," Jake told them.

"Maybe you need to go home now, Jake," Wyatt said.

The two men met the other's eyes. Jake knew Wyatt wasn't suggesting, he was telling Jake he wanted him gone.

Jake nodded, getting up and leaving Sam sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Good night, Jake," Brynna said to him as he left.

"I can't believe he was still here," Wyatt said to her. "I can't say I'm happy he was sleeping in bed with her."

Sam started to stir.

"Wyatt, honestly," Brynna shook her head at her husband. "They love each other. Nothing is going to happen in a hospital bed." She almost rolled her eyes at him.

"Jake?" Sam murmured as she opened her eyes.

"He went home," Dad told her.

"He went home?" Sam wailed, surprising her father and stepmother. "He promised he'd stay with me. I begged him to stay with me."

They saw the tears in her eyes.

"He just left, honey," Dad said, trying to calm her down.

"He promised," Sam's head bent as a tear dripped off her chin. The beeps on the machines increased and a few minutes later a nurse came in.

"Are you okay, Samantha?" the nurse made her way to Sam's bedside. She was checking the machines.

The nurse looked at Dad and Brynna wondering what had happened to make Sam's heart rate increase the way it had.

"Her boyfriend left," Dad explained.

The nurse nodded. "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow Samantha. Try to calm down. Are you hungry?"

Sam shook her head without looking at any of them.

"We'll bring you your dinner anyway," the nurse said. "Try to eat something. You can't go home if you don't eat."

Sam nodded. She looked at Dad and Brynna after the nurse left. "He promised me he wouldn't leave me."

Brynna gave Dad a look.

"Jake's been here all day, Sam," Brynna told her. "Your father suggested he go home and get some rest."

Sam's eyes narrowed at her father.

"He looked really tired," Dad said.

Sam wondered if Dad had said something to Jake to make him leave. She planned on asking Jake the next time she saw him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam woke up feeling the arms around her. It was dark in the room, but she knew it was Jake.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"About one," Jake told her.

"In the morning?" Sam was surprised. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm stealthy," she felt his shrug.

"My gosh, Jake," Sam bit back her laughter. She felt the chuckle in his chest.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jake asked.

"I didn't want you to leave the last time," Sam responded.

"Wyatt suggested it," Jake told her.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave," Sam reminded him and it sounded like she was pouting.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jake asked her. "I didn't want to piss him off so much he'd never let me see you. It was just easier to go and come back later."

"I wanted to wake up to you," Sam sighed.

"You just did," Jake shrugged again. "Some day you will all the time."

"Speaking of which, when are you planning this?" Sam wondered.

"Well I'd like it tomorrow, but I'm sure you wouldn't be ready," she heard the humor in Jake's voice.

"Uh no," Sam shook her head with a laugh. "I still have another year of high school, then four years of college."

"I know," Jake sighed. "When then?"

"When I'm through college?"

"You're not planning on flunking high school or anything are you?" Jake asked and Sam laughed.

"No."

"Not repeating any grades?" Jake asked.

"No."

"So you're saying in five years?"

"About that," Sam nodded.

"What if I told you I can't wait that long?" Jake wondered.

"What if I told you that you had to?" Sam asked.

"I'd be upset," Jake told her honestly.

"What choice do I have?"

"Not go to college," Jake suggested.

"So you can go to college but I can't?" Sam yelped.

"Shhh," Jake warned her. "I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"So you can go to college but I can't?" Sam repeated in a whisper. "And don't shush me."

"That's not what I'm saying," Jake said. "You asked what choice you had and I gave you one."

"One that I don't accept," Sam told him.

"Then I guess we have to wait five years," Jake responded.

"Do you realize how aggravating you are sometimes?" Sam grumbled.

"Do you realize how much I love you?" Jake asked.

Sam sighed. "You trump me."

Jake chuckled. "I do you know. A lot."

"I love you a lot too," Jake could hear the tiredness in her voice again.

"Go to sleep, baby," Jake urged her.

"Do you promise…" Sam began, then yawned.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Sam nodded as she drifted off. Jake waited until she relaxed in his arms before letting himself fall asleep with her.

The next time Sam awoke, Jake was sitting in the chair next to her. He had a grip on her hand and squeezed it when he saw her awaken.

"I liked it better when I woke up in your arms," Sam told him.

"Me too, but I'd rather not face Wyatt again doing it," Jake said.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungry," Sam answered.

"That's good," Jake gave a small smile.

"I want to go home," Sam said.

"That's good too," Jake's smile grew.

"Will you drive me home?" Sam asked.

"I think the father trumps the boyfriend," Jake responded.

"You're not my boyfriend," Sam raised her eyebrows. When he raised one of his, she went on. "You're my fiancé."

"I think the father trumps the _fiancé_," Jake corrected.

"He shouldn't," Sam frowned.

"He's your father," Jake reminded her. "It's okay, Brat."

"You'll go back to GBC then won't you?" Sam's frown got larger.

Jake nodded. "I do need to go back. I promised Mom I would when you went home."

Sam sighed but understood. "When will you be home?"

"In a few weeks," Jake said. "Spring break."

"If you can wait five years, I can wait a few weeks," Sam murmured.

His mouth twitched then. "That's big of you, Brat."

Sam started to laugh then and Jake joined in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked Sam on the phone a week later. He had gone back to college the day after Sam had been discharged from the hospital.

"Good," Sam told him. "I passed a math test today."

"Hey, now that's news," Jake said.

"What?" Sam yelped.

Jake burst out laughing. Sam couldn't help the smile. She loved his laughter.

"That wasn't nice," Sam said.

"Sometimes the truth isn't," Jake teased.

"I thought you loved me," Sam pretended to pout.

"Brat, I love you with my soul," Jake suddenly wasn't teasing any longer.

"Oh Jake," Sam sighed.

"Now that's the truth," Jake told her.

"What day are you coming home?" Sam asked.

"I should see you a week from now," Jake murmured.

_Was there a slight hesitation in his voice?_

Sam thought she might have heard one.

"Is something going on?" Sam asked.

_Damn_, Jake thought.

"Of course not," Jake said. "I'm looking forward to being home for almost two weeks."

Sam was silent for a few moments, not sure what she had thought she had heard.

"I'm looking forward to that too," she told him.

"How's your arm and your leg?" he asked.

"Good," Sam replied. "Darrell signed both today."

"Oh gosh," Jake groaned. "What did he do?"

"It was fine," Sam laughed. "He just put 'Jake's best man Darrell'."

Jake laughed. "Oh boy, I need to call him."

"He's been very sweet to me in school," Sam said.

"Yeah?" Jake sounded surprised.

"He carries my backpack when Jen's not around," Sam went on. "Darrell also gets my lunch for me."

"Are you sure it's Darrell?" Jake laughed.

"Yes I'm sure it's Darrell," Sam laughed with him. "You're mean, Jake. Darrell is really sweet."

"Now I know you're not talking about the same Darrell," Jake teased.

"Stop," Sam laughed. "He's been a good friend."

"He knows how much you mean to me, I guess."

"I'm going to miss him when he graduates," Sam said.

"Well he's flunked once," Jake reminded her. "There is no guarantee he'll graduate."

"Jake!" Sam yelped. "That is very mean."

Jake just laughed. "I know him better than you do."

"Bryan and Quinn came by today."

Jake groaned.

"Now stop," Sam told him. "They come by every couple of days and keep me entertained. Jake, I'm so bored."

"I bet," Jake murmured.

"I can't ride, I can't do anything without someone hovering over me asking me if I'm overdoing it," Sam sighed.

"It won't be forever," Jake reminded her.

"It just feels like forever," Sam said. "I love your brothers and appreciate that they think enough of me to come and see me."

"They love you," Jake responded. "You're their little sister and you have been since you came with us to the fair."

"I prolly would have forgotten that if it wasn't for Jingles," Sam murmured.

"That stuffed horse that Kit won for you?" Jake asked.

"Yep, it's still on my pillow on my bed," Sam told him.

Jake felt the small bolt of jealousy that he had felt in the past. He remembered when he had been so jealous of Sam's easy relationship with Kit. Sam's relationship with his other brothers had never bothered him as the one with Kit had. He wasn't sure why, unless he admitted to the fact that he had always been a bit jealous of Kit's gregarious personality.

Jake wasn't sure that was it since all his brothers had large, outgoing personalities and they had always had good relationships with Sam.

"Are you still there?" Sam's voice broke through his reverie.

"Yeah, just thinking," Jake answered. "Listen, I better go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Sam told him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Jake responded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jake tightened the cinch on his mare. He had come home for spring break the night before.

"Hey Jakey," he heard the voices behind him. Jake looked over his shoulder at Nate and Bryan.

"Hey guys," Jake greeted him and finished tacking up his mare.

"Where you headed?" Nate asked.

"I have some business to take care of," Jake told them.

Both brothers noticed Jake had a rifle in the scabbard on his saddle. They also noticed he had a bedroll and supplies behind his saddle.

"Do you want some help?" Bryan asked, even though he had no clue what business it was Jake was referring to.

"No, but thanks," Jake shook his head, putting down the stirrup. "Oh and if Sam should happen to call, I'm still at school."

Nate and Bryan glanced at each other.

"Okay," Bryan said.

"How long are you gone for?" Nate wondered.

"Not sure," Jake mounted his mare. For a moment it looked as if she might round her back and give him a buck, but she settled down under him.

"See you guys," Jake touched his horse with his spurs and Witch practically exploded into a lope. They were out of the yard and heading onto the range in a matter of seconds.

"Wonder what he's up to," Nate murmured as he watched his little brother disappear from view.

"Especially since he wants us to lie to Sammy for him," Bryan said.

"It can't be good," Nate responded.

"No," Bryan shook his head. "There was something in his eyes…"

"Yeah, I saw that too," Nate murmured.

"He's insane," Bryan laughed. "It's supposed to get into the thirties tonight."

"You saw the determination on his face," Nate said.

"Yep," Bryan nodded. "I'd have felt better if he wanted us to go with him."

Nate nodded also.

The two brothers went into the barn to get their saddles. Their father wanted them riding out and checking the calving that had just started.

Jake started out by going to the area where his brothers had told him Sam had been attacked. He got off of Witch and tried to read the tracks though they were old. There were too many to read with all the humans that had been there when Sam had been hurt.

On foot, Jake walked a distance away keeping his eyes on the ground. He started picking up tracks again and followed them for awhile until he lost them. He went back to where he had left his mare and started in another direction.

Jake thought he was following some good sign and whistled for his mare. He went along on foot with Witch following behind him like a big black dog. He found a spot that looked good to sit and watch so he took his rifle off his saddle and headed into the brush to wait. Witch stayed where she was, grazing as she waited for her master.

He sat there most of the day without seeing what he was after. Finally, getting stiff he decided to make camp for the night. He gathered wood for a fire, knowing how cold it was supposed to be.

Jake made his camp, taking his sleeping bag off of the back of Witch's saddle. He pulled the tack off his horse knowing she wouldn't wander far from him. He ate a small dinner and lay back on his bedroll thinking of what he was about to do.

He knew he could get into a lot of trouble if he was caught, but he didn't care. Jake was determined to do this and there wasn't anyone who could talk him out of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was two days before Jake found what he was looking for. As he found a new place to wait, he was wondering if this might be a dumb idea.

Suddenly Witch snorted and lifted her head. Jake froze for an instant then slowly brought up his rifle. He heard a horse answer Witch's snort.

Witch neighed out a challenge and Jake knew there had to be a stallion nearby. Sure enough a second later, Witch's challenge was answered by a stallion's scream.

Witch turned and faced away from where Jake was hiding, indicating in which direction the stallion would be approaching. Perfect.

As he watched he saw the Appy stallion break out of the brush. Jake sighted through the scope of his rifle until it was trained on the stallion. He waited for a clear shot, not wanting to hit his mare by mistake.

When the stallion came forward, mouth agape challenging Witch and trying to bully her into joining his herd, Jake pulled the trigger striking the stallion between the eyes.

As the stallion fell it let out a horrible sound but Jake was unaffected by it. The stallion had hurt the woman he loved and as far as Jake was concerned, he was doing the world a favor.

He normally had a respect for all live things, but the Appy stallion had crossed a line when he had attacked Sam. Jake understood horses, but the stallion had not only attacked Sam, he had tried to kill her. When he had done that, he had lost the right to live.

Jake lowered the rifle and was about to climb down from his perch, when Witch snorted again. Jake froze, narrowing his eyes as he stared towards where his mare was looking.

He saw the silver head before the stallion came through the brush towards his black mare. Jake raised the rifle again. The Phantom had harmed Sam in the past despite her arguments to the contrary. He could make sure that horse never harmed her again and she'd never know what had happened. His finger tightened on the trigger.

Almost as if the gray stallion knew he was there, the horse lifted his head and looked right at Jake. The rivals for Sam's affection faced off. Jake knew the horse didn't like him and he had mentioned the reason why to Sam in the past, who had of course blown him off.

The Phantom ignored Witch to neigh a challenge in Jake's direction. Jake's scope settled its crosshairs between the horse's eyes. Each almost vibrated with the dislike it had for the other.

Jake pulled the trigger.

The silver stallion lurched away as the bullet shot over his head. At the last second, Jake had lifted the rifle to shoot over the stallion's head. If the horse had reared, the bullet would have struck him, but instead he had just turned and ran.

Witch issued a challenge to the departing stallion and Jake gave a bitter laugh. He felt the same way his mare did.

Jake had only spared the stallion's life because of the woman he loved. He loved Sam more than anything and he knew how sorrowful she would be at the stallion's death. If she ever found out he had been responsible for it, she'd never forgive him. It was the only thing that had made him change his life.

He climbed down from his perch, not giving the dead Appaloosa stallion another look. Jake swung up onto Witch's back and started for home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Sam called," Quinn told him when he got home.

"Yeah?" Jake looked over at his brother.

"We told her you were still at school like you said, but I'm not sure she bought it," Quinn said. "She said she tried calling you and couldn't get you on your cell or in your dorm."

"I had finals," Jake shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to lie to her, Jakey?" Quinn asked.

"Are you sure _you_ want to lecture me about lying to girlfriends?" Jake had a question of his own.

"I don't lie to my fiancée," Quinn stated. "What I've done in the past is in the past."

"I had finals," Jake said again and headed towards his room.

"Glad you're home, Jake," Maxine looked up from her knitting. "Did you do whatever it was you had to do?"

Jake wouldn't meet her eyes. "Yeah. I need to shower and call Sam."

He continued towards his room. Once he reached his room, he pulled his cell phone out of the backpack he had brought home and turned it on. He saw the calls from Sam.

Jake dialed her phone and waited while it rang.

"Hey," Sam answered. "I was beginning to think you ditched me."

"Never," Jake told her. "I had finals and shut off my phone. I just remembered to turn it back on."

"Are you on your way home?" Sam wondered.

"I am home," Jake responded. "I just got in a little awhile ago."

"Oh!" Sam was surprised.

"Can I come by in a little while?" Jake asked.

"Of course," Sam told him. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"How about if you come here for dinner?" Jake suggested.

"Is that okay with your family?"

"You _are_ family," Jake reminded her.

"You'll have to come and get me," Sam said.

"'Course," Jake responded. "I'll come get you at five."

Sam glanced at the clock and saw she just had a little over an hour to get ready.

"Okay, I'll be ready," Sam promised.

"How's your leg and arm?" Jake asked.

"Getting there," Sam sighed. "I have a huge scar on my thigh now. You're gonna freak when you see it. Makes me look like Frankenstein."

"Can't be worse than the one on my arm," Jake shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "Brat, I don't care about scars. I only care about you."

"Oh Jake," Sam breathed. "I love you, you know."

"I know," Jake murmured. "I love you too."

"I better go if I'm going to be ready at five," Sam told him.

"See you then," Jake hung up. He went back towards the family room.

"Mom, you don't mind if Sam comes to dinner do you?" Jake asked her.

"Of course not, honey," Maxine looked surprised he would ask that. "Sam's welcome here any time."

"Good, because that's what I told her," Jake grinned and Maxine smiled at the easy grin of her youngest son. He wasn't so easy with a grin or a smile, so anytime she saw it she gave thanks to the young woman he had fallen in love with. Maxine had no doubt that Sam was the reason Jake smiled more than he used to.

"Does that mean we all need to shower?" Quinn asked from the couch.

Maxine gave him a look.

"It does if you want to sit at my table," Maxine answered sternly.

"Well crap, Jakey," Quinn pretended to complain. "Call Sammy back and cancel. I'm too tired to shower."

"Aren't you seeing Debi tonight?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah," Quinn laughed. "Guess I better shower too." He stood up.

Jake took off at a run for the bathroom, beating Quinn. Jake laughed at his brother as he slammed the bathroom door in Quinn's face.

"Darn it," Quinn yelped. "I hate that he was on the track team sometimes."

He heard Jake's bark of laughter before he heard Jake turn on the shower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You look good Sam," Maxine told her youngest son's fiancée.

"Thanks for lying," Sam laughed, hugging Jake's mom.

"I'm not lying," Maxine insisted.

"Of course, you see me every day so you're used to it," Sam reminded her teacher.

"You look fine," Jake said softly, only for her ears.

Sam smiled at him. He took her hand as they went into the family room.

"Hi Sammy," Bryan smiled at her.

"Hey Sammy," Nate also looked up and smiled.

"Sammy!" Quinn startled everyone by shouting.

"Sheesh Quinn, calm down," Nate told his brother.

"What can I say, I've missed her," Quinn said, patting the spot next to him on the couch. "Hey Jakey, did you see where I signed Sammy's casts?"

"Uh no," Jake helped Sam sit on the couch before sitting next to her.

"Shoot, I should be helping your mom," Sam started trying to get up.

Jake grabbed her hand and made her sit back down.

"Jake, I…"

"No, you don't," Jake insisted. "Sit."

Sam gave him a look. "Do I look like your dog?"

Jake, his brothers and his father snorted.

"Besides, I wanted to see what Quinn wrote on your casts," Jake tried to cover.

"Smooth," Sam laughed and Jake grinned at her.

"Let's see it," Jake motioned at her with his hand.

Sam threw her leg over his knee and rolled up the leg of her jeans. Gram had ripped the seam so Sam could get her pants on over her cast. Sam pointed with her finger to what Quinn had written.

"'Sammy's part of my harem'," Jake read while everyone else in the room started to laugh.

Once Jake had read that, she pulled her leg back, rolling down her jeans before plunking her arm cast in his lap.

He started looking through all the signatures before Sam tapped where Quinn had signed it.

Jake bent his head to look at the cast.

"'Even if she's not blond and engaged to the wrong brother in the family'," Jake finished. He looked up at Quinn. "You're engaged and you wrote that?"

"I was thinking of Bryan," Quinn joked.

"Sure you were," Jake shook his head. He looked at Bryan who shrugged, then winked at Sam.

"What happened to Brenna?" Jake asked.

"Gone," Bryan shrugged. "I'm the only single guy in the family now."

Jake looked at Nate.

"I asked her while you were gone," Nate told him. Jake stiffened at the slip, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"You're engaged to Vanessa?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yep," Nate nodded.

"Congratulations," Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks Sammy," Nate smiled back at her.

"Nate told you," Maxine came into the family room.

Jake nodded. "When?"

"Not sure," Nate shrugged. "Whenever Vanis decides."

"That's great, Nate," Jake told him.

"Wow, we're all growing up," Sam murmured, looking at Jake. Quinn had heard her.

"All except Bryan who's still single," Quinn crowed.

"We'll just have to find someone special for him," Sam smiled at Quinn's twin. "Maybe even a blond."

Bryan smiled back at her.

"Why would you find him a blond but you never found me one," Quinn asked.

"You found your own in Debi," Sam reminded him. "Of course, if that doesn't work out there's still Daisy."

Quinn shuddered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jake took Sam home after dinner. She still had a day of school to go before she started her spring break.

"How about if I drive you to school tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"You'd do that?" Sam looked surprised.

"Brat, haven't I told you I'd do just about anything for you?" Jake gave her a look.

"Yeah, but getting up that early to drive me?" Sam laughed. "That kinda goes above and beyond the typical boyfriend stuff."

"Didn't you tell me I wasn't your boyfriend?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled at him. Jake smiled back.

"Okay, if you're sure you don't mind," Sam told him. "Oh wait, what about Jen?"

"What about her?" Jake wondered, confused.

"We usually drive in together," Sam responded.

"I'm sure even Jen could find her way to school once without you," Jake said.

"Jake!" Sam swatted him and Jake laughed.

"I'll pick you up too," Jake glanced at her.

"Okay," Sam was happy and it showed on her face.

"Then maybe we can do dinner and a movie?" Jake looked over.

"Wow," Sam's face broke out into a smile so brilliant it made Jake fall in love with her all over again. She always seemed happy to spend even a small amount of time with him and it made him feel great.

"That's okay?" Jake made sure.

"Are you kidding?" Sam laughed. "I love spending time with you."

The two smiled at each other as Jake pulled into River Bend. It was still pretty early and Sam hated to say goodbye to him. Jake saw it in her face as he got out of his truck and came around to the passenger side.

Jake put his arms around her and lifted her down, but he didn't put her down. Instead he kicked the door shut with his boot and carried her down near the river.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Taking you for a walk," Jake answered.

"This is twice now you treated me like your dog," Sam laughed. "You're not doing my ego any favors, Jake Ely."

"I'll take you to the house," Jake spun around and started back the way they had come.

"No!" Sam yelped. "I don't want to go in yet."

"Make up your mind, Brat," Jake teased. "You're getting heavy after that big meal."

Sam swatted him and he laughed.

When he reached the river, he squatted down and put her on the ground. Then he sat behind her and brought her into his open legs so she was tucked inside. His arms were over her chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

The two of them sat together, just watching the water in front of them without saying a word. They didn't need to. Each was relishing the other and the time they could spend together just hanging out.

"I love you," Sam whispered softly, but Jake heard her.

"I love you too," Jake whispered directly into her ear and Sam shivered. "Do you realize we met each other right in this spot?"

"Really?" Sam said. "We were so little."

"You were so little," Jake corrected.

"Oh yeah, you were so big at six," Sam scoffed.

"Bigger than you," Jake chuckled.

"You'll always be bigger than me," Sam reminded him.

"You're a shrimp," Jake teased.

"Gee, thanks," Sam huffed, but she was smiling.

"That's okay," Jake said. "You're the perfect size for me. I like shrimps."

"You're the perfect size for me too," Sam gave him a grin over her shoulder.

Sam turned her head and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you," she murmured against his mouth.

"I adore you, Sam," Jake said so softly she barely heard him with her ears. She did hear him with her heart without a problem.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Jake was in the kitchen when Sam came down the stairs the next morning. She scooted down each stair on her butt and saw Jake sitting there at the table when she was about halfway down. She stopped and groaned when saw his mouth twitch and the teasing glint in his eye.

"Cute" Jake snorted.

"For your information, it's the only way I can get up and down the stairs without tripping and falling," Sam huffed.

Gram was feeding Jake and smiling at the two of them as they bantered back and forth.

Sam came the rest of the way down then stood up, brushed off the seat of her jeans and limped to the table and sat down. Gram set a mug of half coffee and half hot chocolate in front of her.

"I made Jakes scrambled eggs," Gram told her. "Would you like some too?"

"Sure, thanks Gram," Sam smiled at her taking a sip from her mug.

She glanced at Jake and saw the laughter in his eyes. She kicked his leg with her cast.

"Ow," Jake complained, his laughter boiling over.

"Stop laughing," Sam kicked him again.

"You're not very nice to the person driving you to school," Jake told her.

"Samantha Anne, are you picking on Jake again?" Gram turned around, spatula in hand.

Sam turned to Jake and saw his smug tomcat in the sun grin on his face.

"He's laughing at me, Gram," Sam complained. "He's not being nice so I don't have to be either."

Jake almost snorted coffee up his nose. Gram looked at him.

"Sorry," Jake apologized, but both women could see the humor still in his eyes.

Gram's and Sam's eyes met and they smiled briefly at each other. This was unlike the Jake of old and both were happy to see him so open this way.

"Here you go dear," Gram handed Sam a plate filled with scrambled eggs topped with cheddar cheese.

"Oh yum, thanks Gram," Sam picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Hey, you got cheese," Jake grumbled.

"Maybe if you had been nicer to her granddaughter, she would have put some on yours too," Sam gave him a smirk.

Jake chuckled.

Sam held out a forkful of cheesy eggs. "Do you want a bite?"

Jake's eyes met hers.

"No, I don't have cooties," Sam teased and they both heard Gram snort before she left the kitchen.

Jake leaned forward, his eyes still locked with Sam's, opening his mouth and putting his lips around the fork to take the eggs. Sam groaned as her eyes left his to focus on his full lips.

She dropped the fork on her plate, put her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips against his, surprising Jake. Jake recovered quickly to kiss her back briefly before pulling away and looking to where Gram had disappeared.

"We can do this later," Jake whispered, glancing at Sam then glancing back towards the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sorry, you took my eggs and I lost control," Sam whispered back but she was grinning.

Jake snorted and Sam giggled, the two of them locking eyes again as they finished up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I'll pick you up here after school," Jake told Sam as he lifted her down from his truck.

"Okay, thank you," Sam smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him but knew he'd be embarrassed if she did. She gave him a small wave and gimped towards the building.

"Hey Sam?" Jake called to her.

Sam turned. Jake touched his left ring finger and Sam touched her chest indicating she was wearing his ring around her neck. He smiled softly at her and Sam couldn't resist blowing him a kiss. He shook his head and got back into his truck and drove off.

"So you ditched me for him, huh?" Jen found her as Sam went inside. Jen was smiling at her so Sam knew she wasn't upset.

"Yeah, sorry," Sam put her good arm around the shoulder of her friend. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it," Jen said. "Maybe you can make it up to me."

"Maybe, depending on what you want," Sam laughed.

"Oh conditions, huh?" Jen laughed.

"Always," Sam nodded. "I know you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right you do," Jen waggled her eyebrows behind her glasses.

The two of them went into their history class noticing that for once Rachel was there before them. She was animatedly talking to Daisy.

"My father is just insane about this," Rachel was saying. "He's going over to the Ely's today to talk to Jake."

Sam and Jen met each others' eyes.

"About what?" Sam had to ask.

Rachel gave her a look. "I don't believe I was speaking to you, cowgirl."

"How about if I pull out my cell phone and tell Jake not to help your father?" Sam gave it right back to the other girl.

"You're not the only one who knows the Elys," Daisy piped in.

"So you actually think if you call they'll do anything for you?" Jen was incredulous.

"They might," Daisy sniffed, raising her chin.

"You're dreamin'," Jen laughed.

"I want what she's been smoking," Sam smirked.

"I knew them first," Daisy sneered. "You came along and ruined everything."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"To answer your question, even though I wasn't speaking to you, my father is going to ask Jake to track his stallion," Rachel said.

"Oh," Sam responded, visibly paling.

"He's a valuable animal," Rachel justified what she was saying.

"It would be safer if he was off the range," Sam murmured.

Jen flicked her eyes to Sam's and saw the pain as Sam remembered the stallion attack.

"So that's what my father is going to the Ely's for today," Rachel finished.

Jake's mom called the class to order and Sam turned towards the front of the room. She was doubtful that Jake would track the stallion, but she didn't know for sure. She wanted to ask him to so the stallion would be gone from the range.

Sam admitted to herself that she was afraid of it. She felt the pain from the bite in her thigh and both broken bones and shivered at the memory of the attack.

"Has Ryan said anything about the stallion?" Sam asked Jen at lunch.

"He wishes it hadn't gotten out, but he doesn't have plans to go after it or anything," Jen told her.

"It's too dangerous out there," Sam murmured, looking down. She felt Jen's hand on her arm in support.

"I know I haven't wanted to ride out there by myself," Jen admitted.

Sam met her friend's eyes. "Not that I can ride any time soon, but I'm afraid to," Sam whispered.

"I know," Jen rubbed Sam's arm. "Maybe you need to convince Jake to track it and get it off the range while he's home."

Sam sighed then nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Have you given any thought to trying to find Linc's stallion?" Sam asked Jake later when he had picked her up from school and was driving her to a restaurant.

She looked over at him and saw him grip the steering wheel tightly. So tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Linc came by today," Jake looked over at her and Sam couldn't read his expression.

"Rachel was saying he might," Sam said. "Are you going to do it?"

"No," Jake shook his head.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

_Because I've already done it._

"Don't see any point," Jake shrugged.

"You don't see any point to getting the stallion who mauled me off the range?" Sam yelped. "Jake!"

"That's not what I meant," Jake rubbed the back of his neck. Gosh, what could he say without telling her the horse was dead?

"Then tell me what you meant," Sam urged.

"If I went out there, it would take up all of my spring break," Jake said. "I wouldn't be able to spend any time with you."

Sam bit her lip. He was awfully sweet sometimes.

"Besides, maybe we'll get lucky and the damn thing will fall off a cliff and break his neck," Jake finished.

Sam gave him a look. "I'd hate for it to die."

_Too late. _

"Sam, it tried to kill you," Jake reminded her. _For that it paid with its life._

"I know that Jake," Sam snapped. "I provoked it by riding a mare in season."

"You provoked it?" Jake almost yelled. "Sam, you were attacked."

"I know," Sam's voice dropped to a whisper.

Jake's head snapped around, hearing something in her voice. She was looking down at her feet, almost mesmerized by her cast.

Jake swore to himself and pulled off to the side of the road.

"Tell me, baby," his voice was caressing.

Surprised, Sam looked up to see they had stopped. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized it.

Her eyes flew to his. She saw the love and concern for her there and knew she was going to spill her guts. Something about Jake always made her spill her most private thoughts.

Sam sighed deeply. "I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Jake asked.

"Riding out there again," Sam told him, glancing away then glancing back at him.

"Because of that horse?"

Sam nodded.

"Your chances of running into it again are pretty slim," Jake pointed out. _Maybe because he's cougar bait now._

"I'm still afraid," Sam said. "Jen said she was too."

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." _Gosh, let it go Sam._

"So you won't try and find it," Sam wasn't asking.

"No," Jake shook his head.

"Not even for me?" Sam's eyes rose to his.

"Sam," Jake groaned.

"Maybe you should take me home," Sam said.

"You want to go home because I won't track a horse?" Jake's voice was no longer caressing, he was angry.

"A horse that attacked me," Sam's voice rose also. "If you loved me you'd go after it and make sure it didn't hurt anyone else."

_My gosh, Sam. I killed the damn thing! Would you understand that if I told you? You'd hate me for it, even though I did it for you._

"Is it so wrong that I'd rather spend my time with my girlfriend than on the range looking for a stupid horse?" Jake was shouting now.

"No," Sam whispered, effectively stopping Jake's shouting.

"Darn it, Brat," Jake rubbed the back of his neck again. "I love you and I hate that you're afraid. However, I want to spend my time with you while I'm home.

"We're always complaining that I'm away at school and we don't see each other enough and now you want me to go out and spend the rest of my vacation hunting down a horse I don't care about."

Sam looked over at him. "You're right."

"If I thought it would do any good, I would," Jake went on. "But I don't think it would. I'd rather spend the time I have with the woman I love."

Sam sighed. "I love you."

Jake was hopeful she had given up the idea of him tracking the already dead horse.

"I love you too," Jake voice was caressing again. "Do you still want me to drive you home?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "We don't spend enough time together and you promised me dinner." She gave him a smile.

"Let's go then," Jake smiled back. He checked the traffic and then pulled back out onto the road, heading for the restaurant.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Jake and Sam spent most of their spring break together. Jake worked around Three Ponies in the mornings, then came over to River Bend to train a horse that Wyatt had gotten in for them.

Then he and Sam would hang out together, going to movies, dinner or just sitting in his truck and talking. Both just wanted to be with the other no matter what it was that they were doing.

For both of them, spring break just didn't last long enough.

The day before Jake was due to leave to go back to GBC, he and Sam went out onto the range for a picnic. The weather was perfect and Jake drove them out in his truck.

Sam wanted to go near Lost Canyon, so that's where Jake headed. He held her left hand as he drove, his thumb playing with the ring on her finger. They smiled at each other often and neither wanted to think about Jake's leaving.

"I brought some of Gram's chocolate cake," Sam told him as he drove. He had just turned off the main highway onto the dirt road.

"Oh great," Jake smiled softly at her. "I have sandwiches and some type of salad."

"I brought iced tea and soda," Sam said.

"We're gonna have a great picnic," Jake predicted. "Maybe we can take a nap after we stuff ourselves."

Sam laughed. "I didn't bring a pillow."

"Sure you did, Brat," Jake told her. When she looked at him, he continued. "Me."

"Well you do make a great pillow," Sam nodded.

Jake laughed and the sound of it warmed Sam.

"I love when you laugh," Sam told him.

"I laugh all the time," Jake teased.

"Oh you do not," Sam scoffed.

"Sure I do," Jake differed. "You just don't hear it."

"I hear it whenever you laugh because I love when you laugh," Sam countered.

Jake laughed and Sam laughed with him.

"We're gonna have a great picnic," Jake said again.

"We're already having a great picnic," Sam responded.

"I do love you, Samantha Anne," Jake murmured.

"You better, because I love you a whole lot," Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"That's not a problem," Jake told her.

They arrived at a spot that had grass and some shade trees. Jake stopped the truck and shut it off.

"Hang on a second, I'll put the blanket down for you," Jake told her. Sam nodded.

She opened the passenger door, but waited for Jake to come and help her down. When he came to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jake's mouth moved over hers as his arms went around her waist.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she kept her arms around his neck. Jake walked her to the blanket he had put down on the ground.

"Careful now," he squatted down, his arm under her butt to help her to get herself situated on the ground.

"I'm good," Sam told him as she sat gently on the ground. She unwrapped her arms and legs from him reluctantly.

"I can't help you unpack," Sam looked up at him, putting her hand above her eyes so she could see him without the glare from the sun.

"You're fine," Jake stood back up. "There isn't that much. You sit."

Sam pretended to bark. Jake laughed over his shoulder at her as he went back to his truck to get their supplies.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam was in a food coma as she lay on her back against Jake's stomach. Jake wasn't much better. He was lying on his back, his knees bent, one of his hands playing with Sam's hair.

"Are you doing okay?" Jake asked a bit later.

Sam started. She had been dozing off. She turned and snuggled into his chest. Jake's arm came around her, bringing her into him. Sam kissed his chest where his nipple was and Jake chuckled. Even through his shirt he was ticklish.

Sam couldn't resist, she rolled over onto him and started tickling him. Her right hand couldn't do much in its cast but she still tried.

Jake was laughing and trying to get away from her hands. Sam was giggling in response. Jake's shout of laughter made Sam giggle louder.

Finally Jake rolled her over onto her back and pinned her hands to the ground on each side of her head.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you have broken bones right now," Jake told her.

"Oh? Why's that?" Sam asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Jake bent his head and sucked her tongue into his mouth. Sam fought him, wanting to put her arms around his neck as they kissed. Jake kept her hands pinned, controlling the kiss. Sam gave up, whimpering as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Jake picked up his head and turned to look over his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, seeing the alarm on his face.

"I heard a hoof strike a rock," Jake rolled off of Sam and got to his feet. Sam hadn't heard a thing, but it didn't surprise her. Jake was always more in tune with what was going on around them than she was.

"The Appy?" Sam squealed, trying to get up but she couldn't.

"No," Jake shook his head. He glanced at her. "Just stay put and don't hurt yourself."

"Jake," Sam protested, but Jake stood in front of her.

Sam now heard the horse approaching and she cowered behind Jake, thinking it might be the Appaloosa again.

She saw Jake stiffen and take a step back towards her. Sam tried looking around Jake to see what was happening.

"Well, well," a man's voice said. "Looky who I found out here having a picnic together."

"What are you doing out here, Flick?" Jake's voice was icy but that wasn't what made Sam freeze. Flick had tormented both of them in the past.

"Well, I just so happen to be looking for Slocum's Appy stallion," Flick's sullen voice came to them.

"Oh really?" Sam was sure she heard amusement in Jake's voice.

"Someone has to," Flick shrugged. "I hear you were too afraid to try."

"That right," Jake sounded bored.

"That's what I hear," Flick smirked.

Sam knew he was trying to get a rise out of Jake. Jake wasn't biting. She knew when he started using a bored voice there was no way he'd react. Sam knew him too well. Flick didn't know Jake at all.

"Well obviously the stallion isn't here," Jake stated the obvious.

"Have you seen it?" Flick asked.

"Nope," Jake said.

"I hear the Appy hurt your girlfriend," Flick looked at Jake.

Jake shrugged. "Stallions are unpredictable."

Sam looked up at Jake. Jake never took his eyes off of Flick.

"Have you seen the stallion, little girl?" Flick addressed Sam.

"Not since it mauled me," Sam snapped. "If you're out here to find it, why don't you get to it?"

Jake's mouth twitched.

"You should watch your mouth, little girl," Flick told her. Sam shivered at the look he sent her.

"You should watch how you address my fiancée," Jake responded, any humor in him gone.

"Fiancee," Flick sneered. "You're slummin' little girl."

"Yes I am by even speaking to you," Sam retorted.

"Someone needs to teach you manners," Flick said.

"Well it won't be you," Sam smirked.

Flick's eyes narrowed and Jake stepped over, blocking Flick's sight of Sam. Flick glanced at Jake, seeing the warning in his eyes.

"See you around, little girl," Flick told her, ignoring Jake as he reined his horse around.

Jake waited until Flick was gone before he moved. He noted with satisfaction that Flick went in the opposite direction from where Jake had left the Appy stallion's dead body.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah," she said, but her voice wavered. "You don't think he'll go after the Phantom again, do you?"

"I doubt it," Jake told her.

"I hope not," Sam's voice quivered with worry.

Jake squatted in front of her and put his arms around her. "He can't hurt you."

"I know," Sam sighed, but she was shaking. "I just don't like him."

"Nobody does," Jake said. "Do you want to go?"

"No," Sam shook her head, putting her arms around him and putting her head on his chest. "I don't see enough of you and not even Flick is going to ruin that."

"Good," Jake kissed the top of her head. He sat back down on the blanket with her.

They stayed out until almost sunset before they reluctantly headed back.

As Jake drove, he held Sam's hand once again playing with the ring on her finger.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Sam murmured.

"I'll be home for the summer in a couple of months," Jake reminded her.

"My arm should be healed by then," Sam said.

"What about your leg?" Jake asked.

"They're not sure," Sam told him. "I'll be missing roundup this year I think."

"There are worst things," Jake responded.

"Yeah, not being with you for two weeks," Sam complained.

"Brat, we have the rest of our lives," Jake said.

"Minus the two weeks you'll be on roundup," Sam insisted.

Jake chuckled. "You are stubborn."

"Of course I am," Sam folded her hands over her chest and looked at him. "I'm surprised it took you this long to notice."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Flick found the stallion," Jen told Sam as they drove to school three weeks later.

"Yeah?" Sam looked over at Jen. Something in Jen's voice warned her.

"Dead," Jen said.

"That's too bad," Sam murmured. "Did a cougar get it?"

"Not unless a cougar had a gun," Jen informed her.

"It was shot?" Sam was surprised.

"Apparently in the head," Jen responded. "Linc called the sheriff since the stallion was a valuable animal. Any clues would be long gone now due to the elements."

"I wonder if it attacked someone else and they shot it," Sam said.

"Could be," Jen nodded. "It sure went after you when it had the chance. It makes sense that it might have gone after someone else."

"It's a shame the horse had to die," Sam murmured, always softhearted even though she had been scared to go out on the range.

Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't get it out in the open.

"How long has it been dead?" Sam asked.

"About a month," Jen answered. "Give or take a week. Plus something had gotten at it. There wasn't much left, but Flick did find the skull with the bullet hole in it."

"I wonder what happened to the mares," Sam mused.

"I bet they joined another herd," Jen said.

"You're right," Sam nodded. "I haven't been able to get out to see the Phantom. I wonder if they joined his family."

"It's going to be awhile before you can get out there," Jen reminded her.

"I know," Sam sighed. "I get my arm cast off next week, but the leg cast has to stay on another couple of months."

"Oh that sucks," Jen sympathized.

"I get a cast I can take off to shower, but that's the only time I'll be able to take it off," Sam frowned. "Do you have any idea how much fun it is to shower with crutches?"

"No," Jen laughed.

"It's not fun," Sam laughed with her. "The armpit rubber things rub my underarms and the sides of my breasts. I swear they're both raw."

"Baby powder," Jen suggested.

"Oh I am," Sam told her. "I think I'm using more of the stuff than Cody is."

Jen snorted and Sam giggled.

They arrived at school and the two friends went in. Sam and Jen went into Mrs. Ely's history class where they had a pop quiz. Sam groaned as she started the quiz.

It was about halfway through, when Sam was chewing on the tip of her pencil that the thought first hit her. She dropped the pencil, not noticing that it bounced off her desk to the floor.

"Sam," Jen hissed at her, but Sam was deep in thought.

_He couldn't, could he?_

Jake had always been protective of her and she wouldn't put it past him to kill anything that had hurt her, especially as badly as she had been hurt.

Sam felt something touch her as she started to shake. She tried to focus on Jen who held out her pencil to her.

Sam just looked at it for a second, before reaching out to grab it and missing. She reached out again and this time managed to grab the pencil from Jen.

She had to call Jake later and ask him. Sam was worried she was going to flunk the quiz since Jake killing the Appy stallion was all she could think about at the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sam called Jake that night.

"Hey baby," Jake answered the phone.

"Did you kill that stallion?" Sam jumped right in.

Jake was surprised.

"Yes," he admitted. He heard Sam's intake of breath.

"Jake, you killed a horse?" Sam yelped.

"A horse that almost killed _you_," Jake answered.

"Ace has almost killed me when I've fallen off," Sam said. "Are you going to kill him too?"

"You know it wasn't like that," Jake argued.

"You killed an innocent horse," Sam reminded him.

"He wasn't innocent," Jake pointed out. "He went after you and tried to kill you."

"I was riding a mare in season," Sam said.

"So what?" Jake shouted.

Jake never shouted so Sam knew he was getting frustrated with her, but she was angry with him.

"You shouldn't have killed him, Jake," Sam went on.

"Regardless of whether I should or shouldn't have, I did and he's dead," Jake told her.

"You really aren't sorry for it are you?" Sam was astonished.

"Not really," Jake confessed.

"Blackie kicked me in the head," Sam said. "He bit you a few years ago. Maybe you should go out and kill him."

Jake was silent.

"Oh my gosh, you would," Sam almost screamed at him.

"I could have and I didn't," Jake told her.

"Oh gee, how big of you," Sam sneered. "You would have killed my horse."

"I didn't," Jake said again.

"But you wanted to," Sam rephrased.

Jake didn't answer.

"I can't believe you," Sam screeched. "I thought I knew you. I don't know you at all. What happened to the Jake I knew? What would your Shoshone elder grandfather have to say if he knew you killed an innocent animal?"

"First of all, the stallion wasn't innocent," Jake said again. "He hurt you. He wanted to kill you. Was I supposed to let him do it again to someone else? Have him kill someone next time?

"Secondly, none of this has anything to do with my being Shoshone. Yes we value life, but we also understand death. My Shoshone elder grandfather, as you called him, was fine with it."

"You told him but you didn't tell me?" Sam asked.

"Because I knew you would react just like this," Jake responded.

"What else have you kept from me?" Sam snapped. "How many girlfriends do you have up there?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Sam said. "You kill horses without telling me, what else haven't you told me?"

"This is getting ridiculous," Jake retorted. "I didn't harm your precious Phantom."

"You would have."

"I could have," Jake told her. "It would have been really easy. I had him lined up in my sights, but I didn't because I love you."

"You had him in your sights?" Sam screamed.

"I didn't shoot him," Jake said. "Yes I was angry and he has hurt you in the past."

"I can't believe you almost shot my horse," Sam was still shouting.

"But. I. Didn't," Jake replied slowly.

"The point is you had him in your sights," Sam said.

"No, the point is, I could have shot him and didn't because I love you," Jake rebutted.

"You don't love me," Sam told him. "Anyone who loves me would never shoot a horse."

"Brat…," Jake began.

"No," Sam yelled. "Don't call me that. In fact, don't call me anything. Just don't call me anymore. I don't know who you are."

"Sam!" Jake tried to stop her from hanging up, but she did it anyway.

Why couldn't she understand he had done it for her? Sure he had been extremely angry at the horse for hurting her, but he felt justified for killing the horse. The next person might not have been so lucky as to escape with a severe bite to the leg and a couple of broken bones.

Well he wasn't about to call her and apologize for something he didn't feel was wrong. If there was any apologizing to be done, she'd have to do it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Bryan and Quinn were over visiting with Sam the next day. As always, the guys kept her laughing even though she was still upset after speaking with Jake about the stallion.

"Oh lands," they all heard Gram exclaim from the kitchen.

Quinn, Bryan and Sam looked at each other.

"What's wrong, Gram?" Sam yelled towards the kitchen just as Bryan stood up.

"Linc Slocum just pulled in," Gram told her. "He just about took out the barn, he came in so fast."

"He's such an ass," Quinn muttered. Sam snorted. Quinn grinned at her. "Well he is."

"I'm not arguing," Sam insisted.

Bryan had gone into the kitchen and watched out the window as Linc got out of his Cadillac. He immediately lit up a cigarette.

"I wish he wouldn't smoke around the barn," Gram said.

"He's an ass," Bryan stated.

Gram gave Bryan a look.

"Sorry," Bryan murmured. "He's an idiot."

"I think you got it right the first time," Gram told him. Bryan laughed.

They watched as the sheriff pulled in and drove over the bridge.

"Uh oh," Bryan muttered. "This can't be good."

"What's going on, Bry?" Quinn called from the living room.

"Linc's outside and Sheriff Ballard just pulled in," Bryan responded.

"What did you do, Sammy?" Quinn teased.

"Me?" Sam yelped. "Have you been messing around with Rachel Slocum?"

Quinn burst out laughing. "While it might be fun to see if the ice can be melted, I'm an engaged man now, Sammy."

Sam giggled. "You've changed. In the past, being in a relationship with someone else wouldn't have stopped you."

"I'm engaged," Quinn shrugged. "I do love her a lot."

"When am I going to meet this woman?" Sam asked. "I have to approve you know."

"Of course," Quinn smiled. "Soon. Maybe you, me and our fiancés will go on a double date."

Sam frowned.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"That might be a problem," Sam told him. "Jake and I argued last night. I'm not so sure we're engaged anymore."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Quinn assured her.

"I'm not," Sam shook her head. They both heard the knocking on the door just as Bryan came back into the living room.

"Linc doesn't look happy," Bryan told them.

"When does he ever?" Sam wondered. Bryan and Quinn snorted.

They heard the murmurs of Gram's and Heck's voices.

"Just ask her," Linc practically shouted.

Sam paled. She had an idea of what this was about. Bryan and Quinn looked at her, seeing her wide eyes.

"You okay Sammy?" Bryan asked her.

She looked up at him, trying to focus on his face. Instead she saw Jake's face in front of her. As mad as she was, there was no way she was going to give him up. She'd take whatever the sheriff or Linc gave her before she'd ever betray Jake.

"Samantha," Gram's voice came from the doorway.

Sam saw Sheriff Ballard and Linc behind Gram.

"Yes?" Sam asked, hoping she looked and sounded innocent. She _was_ innocent, but she knew who it was they were after.

"Heck would like to ask you a couple of questions," Gram said.

"About what?" Sam wondered, looking at the sheriff.

"Boys," Sheriff Ballard nodded at Bryan and Quinn.

Both Ely brothers nodded back at Heck but ignored Linc.

"You shot my horse," Linc blurted out.

"What?" Sam yelped.

"Linc," the sheriff admonished. "I'll handle this."

"Handle what?" Sam asked. "I haven't shot anything."

Bryan put his hand on Sam's arm to show his support. Sam took his hand instead. Bryan gave it a squeeze. Quinn took her other hand. Sam took a deep breath to calm herself down and then let it out. She had to protect Jake and getting upset and divulging who it was that shot that stallion wouldn't help him.

"Linc thinks it was you who shot and killed his stallion," Heck told her.

"Before or after it put me in the hospital?" Sam retorted.

"Heck, Sam's not been able to ride since the horse attacked her," Gram put in.

Sheriff Ballard nodded.

"That you know of," Linc said.

"Linc, are you accusing my granddaughter of lying?" Gram asked quietly.

"Linc, I said I'd handle this," Heck warned him.

"Who else could do it?" Linc wanted to know. "It had to be her."

Bryan and Quinn felt Sam's nails digging into their hands. While both of them knew Sam couldn't have done it, they suspected she knew who it was.

It dawned on both of them at the same time. Their eyes met over Sam's head remembering Jake saddling Witch, a rifle scabbard on his saddle. They also remembered that Jake hadn't wanted anyone knowing he was home and gone out onto the range. Jake had killed that stallion, his brothers knew. They also knew he had done it because it had attacked the woman he loved.

The woman who was protecting him now, despite the fact she had disagreed with what he had done.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I think it's obvious that Samantha had nothing to do with your stallion's death, Linc," Heck Ballard said.

"I still think she's involved," Linc stated.

"Linc, neighborliness only goes so far," Gram reprimanded him.

"I don't appreciate your accusing Sam of something she's incapable of doing," Bryan stood up. Quinn stood up next to his twin.

"Boys," Heck made a calming motion with his hands.

"I didn't kill your horse," Sam said softly. "I couldn't kill a horse."

"Everyone knows how softhearted Sam is about animals, horses in particular," Quinn put in.

Gram, Bryan and Sheriff Ballard all nodded.

"Anyone who knows her, anyway," Bryan raised an eyebrow in Linc's direction.

"How do we know you didn't do it to collect the insurance and then come up with a plot to blame Sammy?" Quinn asked.

"Now wait a minute…." Linc started to bluster.

"No, you wait a minute," Bryan took a step towards the other man.

"You both wait a minute," Heck got between them.

Sam thought Linc looked relieved.

"I didn't kill your horse," Sam looked Linc in the eye. "If he's dead, I didn't do it."

"I believe you, Sam," Heck said.

He and Sam exchanged nods.

"Then I think it best you and Linc go, Heck," Gram suggested.

"Sorry to bother you," Heck responded.

"This isn't over," Linc sneered at Sam. Both Bryan and Quinn went after him. Sam grabbed one of the Elys and Gram grabbed the other. Neither let go until they heard the front door shut behind Linc and Sheriff Ballard.

"Lands, that man tests a body," Gram grumbled. She gave the other three a exasperated look and went upstairs.

Bryan and Quinn sat back down with Sam on the couch.

"You know who did it," Sam murmured.

"Yeah," Bryan nodded and Quinn did too.

"That's what got you two arguing," it wasn't a question from Quinn.

"Yes," Sam told him. "I told him I didn't approve of it."

"He did it for you," Bryan defended his brother.

"I know he said that," Sam shook her head. "He did it for himself. He felt he had to defend me and the horse suffered for it."

"Sammy, that horse almost killed you," Quinn said softly.

"You didn't see you laying there afterwards," Bryan told her. "We did."

Quinn nodded.

"It almost killed us," Bryan continued.

"Can you imagine how Jake felt?" Quinn asked. "Your first accident and your being sent away did things to him, Sammy. You don't know how bad it was."

Quinn and Bryan both looked like they shuddered.

"We thought he would do something to himself," Bryan went on.

"Jake?" Sam scoffed.

"He loved you even then," Quinn said. "When you were sent away he cried for days. Jake would kill us if he knew we were telling you this."

"All he had after you left was that horse of his," Bryan told her and she could see the pain in his eyes as he thought about his youngest brother during that time.

"He shut everything out except that mare," Quinn broke in.

Bryan nodded. "Then when you were due to come back…"

"He had hope again," Quinn finished. "He loves you, Sammy."

"He always has," Bryan said. "Of course he's gonna do what he can so you don't get hurt and sent away again. He wouldn't survive again."

Sam sighed. "I do love him. I hate what he did, but I do love him.

Bryan put his arm around and kissed the top of her head.

"Then give him a chance," Quinn said.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not sure," Sam said honestly.

"Just think about it then," Bryan told her. Sam nodded.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Sam was rethinking how rash she had been with Jake. She had told his brothers the truth. She did love him, but hated what he had done. Still, she had protected him.

He hadn't called her. She hadn't told anyone else what he had done, just that they had broken up. Jen noticed it first when Sam didn't have her ring on when they met to go to a movie.

"Where's Jake's ring?" Jen asked.

"In my drawer," Sam answered.

"Why is it in your drawer?" Jen wondered.

"We've broken it off," Sam murmured.

"What? Why?" Jen yelped.

Sam shook her head and looked away. "We had an argument. I told him not to call me anymore and he took me at my word. I'll give him back the ring when he comes home for the summer."

"Oh Sam," Jen sympathized. "Call him."

"I can't," Sam shook her head. "He did something horrible."

"Did he have an affair?" Jen couldn't help but wonder.

"No!" Sam yelped. "Or at least I don't think so. I think I accused him of that too."

Jen raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed. "There's no way he'd have an affair."

"Call him and apologize," Jen suggested.

"He did something really bad, Jen," Sam's eyes met Jen's. "That hasn't gone away."

"What did he do?" Jen asked.

"I can't say," Sam shook her head. There was no way she'd betray Jake. Linc would sue him and his family, of that Sam had no doubt.

"Someone has to make the first move," Jen said. "Call him and talk to him, Sam."

"I can't," Sam shook her head. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Okay," Jen shrugged. "Not talking about it, won't make it go away."

"I know," Sam glanced at Jen.

They arrived at the movie theatre and went in to buy their tickets. Sam spent the time thinking about Jake and missing him. It had been weeks since their argument and he hadn't called. She had finally taken off his ring and put it away, thinking he didn't want her wearing it.

_Wouldn't he call if he really loved her?_ Sam knew the answer to that. She had told him not to and he had respected her wishes.

He would home in another week.

Sam was surprised when the movie was over and the lights came on in the theatre. She hadn't seen any of the movie. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts of Jake.

"I enjoyed that movie," Jen was saying as the two friends headed back to Jen's father's truck.

"Hmm," Sam murmured.

Jen laughed. "You didn't see a bit of it, did you?"

Sam laughed. "No."

"Call him, Sam," Jen urged. "He loves you and will forgive you."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Sam insisted.

"There are always two sides," Jen said in return. "Call him, regardless of who was at fault and who said what."

Sam wasn't so sure she could. His killing Linc's horse was wrong. Very wrong. Then to have the Phantom in his rifle sights gave Sam goosebumps when she thought about it. He could have very easily killed her horse.

Sam remembered previously when Jake had mentioned that the Phantom didn't like him and why he thought that was. That the Phantom was jealous of Jake and always had been.

She wasn't so sure about that, but Jake still shouldn't have aimed a rifle at her horse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Jake's coming home day after tomorrow," Mrs. Ely informed Sam in her history class.

Sam wasn't sure what to say to her ex-fiance's mother.

"I'm not sure what is going on between you two," Mrs. Ely put her arm around Sam. "I hope you two can work it out. Just remember how much you love him, Samantha."

Sam nodded. She did still love Jake even though he had killed that horse. He had been wrong to do it. Why couldn't he just admit it?

Sam left the class when the bell rang, not waiting for Jen to catch up. As she wandered down the hall, she saw Darrell up ahead. Sam couldn't help the smile as she looked at Jake's friend. He would be graduating from high school tonight.

"Hey gorgeous," Darrell greeted her with a bear hug.

"Hey Darrell," Sam hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you next year, darlin'," Darrell told her.

"I'm going to miss you," Sam responded.

"Don't cry darlin'," Darrell said. "I'll still be best man at your wedding in a few years."

Sam really did cry then.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Darrell asked with concern.

"Haven't you talked to Jake lately?" Sam asked.

"Just the other night," Darrell informed her. Sam was surprised. Jake hadn't made any effort to talk to her, but he had called Darrell?

"Then you know we broke up," Sam said with a sigh.

"You did?" Darrel was now surprised. "Jake didn't mention it."

Sam sniffled and wiped her eyes as she nodded.

"Well he didn't mention it, gorgeous," Darrell said. "Maybe it isn't as bad as you think."

"I don't see how it couldn't be," Sam murmured.

"He'll be home in a few days," Darrell reminded her. "Maybe you two can talk then."

"I'm sorry for being such a downer when you're graduating tonight," Sam tried to change the subject.

"I am graduating," Darrell shouted and Sam couldn't help the laugh. "A year late, but I _am_ graduating."

"What are you shouting about now?" Jen came up.

"I'm graduating, darlin'," Darrell told her.

"Will wonders never cease," Jen said.

"I know you dig me," Darrell grinned at her.

"Dig you?" Jen yelped.

"See?" Darrell's grin got wider. "Just admit it and I'll call you for a date."

Jen's mouth fell open at his brashness and Sam giggled, earning a dirty look from Jen.

"I'm out of here," Sam said and she gimped down the hallway to her next class.

"So when are you and Darrell going out?" Sam asked Jen on their way home later.

"As if I'd go out with him," Jen scoffed.

"He's cute," Sam told her.

"In a loud, obnoxious way," Jen responded.

"I think he's liked you for awhile," Sam said.

Jen gaped at her friend.

"Really?" Jen asked.

Sam nodded. "You've always been with Ryan so he hasn't asked you."

"Did Jake tell you this?" Jen wondered.

Sam shook her head. "Just something I've felt."

Sam looked out the window at the mention of Jake. She did miss him. Maybe Jen was right and she needed to take the first step in mending their fractured relationship.

Sam was still upset about his killing the stallion, but she _had_ kept the secret. She hadn't even told Jen. She only did it to protect Jake from Linc.

Sam was confused on what to do.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sam turned her cell phone on once she got home from school that day. She kept it off during the day since the students weren't allowed to have cell phones on while in school. She noticed she had a text from Jake.

Sam looked at her phone for several minutes. She imagined he was asking her to return his ring. He probably wanted her to give it to his mother so Maxine could give it back to Jake.

She went to the dresser where she kept the ring and picked it up. The three diamonds sparkled in the light. Sam didn't put it on, but just looked at it. She wiggled it in her hand so the diamonds caught the light. Then she sighed and left it on top of the dresser to take to school with her the next day.

Sam gimped over to her bed and plopped down on the quilt. She was reluctant to read Jake's text. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want everything to be so final between them.

Finally, she felt she couldn't put it off any longer and opened the text message. Surprised, she looked at it for a long time. It wasn't what she expected.

_Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, _was all it said.

What was that? A song? Jake was telling her to listen to music? That was a first.

Sam went and booted up her laptop. She would at least look at the song and possibly listen to it. It obviously meant something to Jake.

She found the video online and sat down to watch and listen.

Sam was crying by the end of the first verse. Before she could think, she was dialing her cell phone and bawled at the sound of his deep voice when he picked up.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"You're," Sam tried to get herself composed but was failing miserably. "You're…you…"

"I love you Samantha Anne," Jake's voice was low. "I don't want to fight with you anymore."

"I…," Sam tried to respond, but was overcome with emotion again.

"I meant it," Jake told her. "I miss the sound of your voice."

Sam cried harder and she heard Jake's soft chuckle.

"Stop laughing at me," she managed to snap out as she cried.

"I'm not laughing at you," Jake said. "I just want to get past this."

"How can we?" Sam wondered.

"What have I done to condemn myself in your eyes?" Jake asked. "I killed Slocum's horse? Is that it?"

"That plus you took aim at the Phantom," Sam told him.

"I'm sorry for that," Jake murmured. "I was angry, he was there and I leveled my rifle at him for a moment."

"What about Linc's horse?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sorry about that," Jake's voice was firmer. "Sam, he harmed a human. You were almost killed. I couldn't let that go. The stallion was a danger to anyone out on the range. Didn't you tell me you were afraid to go out there and so was Jen?"

"Yes," Sam admitted.

"Now you don't have to be afraid anymore," she could just see him shrugging.

She sighed. Jake was hopeful with that sigh.

"I don't like the killing of horses," Sam said.

"I don't either," Jake responded. "However, he attacked you. Brat, I love you so much, I'd kill anything that attacked or hurt you."

Sam sighed again. "Linc and the sheriff were here. Linc accused me of shooting his horse."

"I know," Jake sighed too. "Bryan and Quinn told me. They also told me you didn't tell the others I did it."

"No," Sam shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "I couldn't."

Jake wanted to ask if she still loved him, but he was afraid of the answer. Mom had told him Sam hadn't been wearing her ring at all, not even on the chain around her neck.

_Say it_, Jake thought. _Please say it._

"Your mom said you're coming home in a few days," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jake affirmed. "Then we go on roundup."

"Rub it in," Sam sighed.

"I'm not rubbing it in," Jake told her. "I'd like nothing better than to spend the two weeks with you, but…" His voice broke off.

"Will you come by before you go?" Sam wondered.

"Do you want me to?"

Sam was quiet for a few moments as she thought about his question. She had missed him, there was no doubt of that. She still loved him, despite their disagreement.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I will," Jake promised.

Neither spoke for a few minutes.

"I love you, Brat," Jake said.

"I love you, Jake," Sam said at the same time.

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I do," Sam admitted. "I tried not to, but it's like denying myself, you know?"

"Yes."

"I've missed not talking to you," Sam said. "You've been part of my life for so long, I can't go long without speaking to you. Otherwise, I get depressed."

"Don't be depressed," Jake told her.

"I'm trying," Sam murmured. "Oh and if I forgot to tell you, I liked the song."

"You did, but that's fine," Jake chuckled softly. "Someone was listening to it in the lounge and it reminded me of you."

"You're very sweet," Sam told him. "Will you call me when you get home?"

"I'll call you later," Jake said.

"Promise?"

"I promise," Jake responded. "I want to hear your voice before I go to bed."

"Me too," Sam said. She took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"I don't agree with what you did," she told him. "I understand why you did what you did, but I don't agree with it."

"Okay," Jake murmured.

"I love you anyway," Sam continued.

Jake choked back a snort.

"You know what I mean," Sam huffed, but there was humor in her voice. "I love you despite yourself."

"I'll take that," Jake said.

"Hurry home will you?" Sam asked.

"You bet, sweetheart," Jake answered. "I want to see my girl. You are still my girl?"

"Yes, I'm still your girl," Sam confirmed.

When they hung up a bit later, Sam went to her dresser and slipped on her ring. She stared down at it and wiggled her finger until the jewels caught the light. She never wanted to take it off again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hi Jake, she's in the living room as usual," Brynna told Jake when he arrived to see her.

"Thanks," Jake gave her a small smile and went into the living room. He stopped in the doorway and saw Sam sitting on the couch, Cody next to her. They were both watching TV. Cartoons to be exact. Jake smiled softly at the woman he loved.

Sam felt his presence and turned to look at him. She saw the soft smile on his face and couldn't help the soft smile in return.

"Hey," Sam greeted him.

"Hey," Jake returned.

"Cody likes cartoons," Sam explained.

"So I see," Jake responded.

"Brynna can you come get Cody?" Sam shouted back towards the kitchen.

"Sure Sam," Brynna came into get her son. "It's time for something to eat anyway."

Brynna lifted him up and carried Cody out of the living room. Jake stayed in the doorway.

"Sit with me," Sam asked. She patted the couch next to her.

Jake came over and sat down.

"I've miss you," Sam told him.

Jake nodded. "I've missed you too."

He took a chance and took her hand in his. Sam looked up at him, then leaned over to kiss him. His lips were so soft under hers she couldn't help but sigh. She had missed him an awful lot.

"I love you, Sam," Jake almost whispered.

"I love you too," Sam nuzzled into his chest.

"Will you forgive me if I promise never to sight your horse again?" Jake asked.

"I've already forgiven you," Sam responded.

She felt Jake nod.

"You got your arm back," Jake said.

"Yeah," Sam waved her right arm around in the air in front of him. "Now it's just my leg."

"Soon though?" Jake asked.

"Prolly a couple of weeks," Sam sighed. "When you're finally back from roundup."

"I'll take you if you want," Jake offered.

"Do you have any idea how long my leg hair is going to be?" Sam asked with a grimace.

"Should we get out the horse clippers?" Jake teased and laughed when Sam hit him.

"I guess I shouldn't laugh," Sam said. "I might need them."

"I'll sharpen them up for you," Jake joked, earning himself another swat.

"Sure you can laugh, the guy with no body hair," Sam grumbled.

"I can't help it," Jake shrugged. "Blame my father." He leaned forward until his lips were directly next to her ear. "I like your body hair," he whispered.

Sam shuddered.

"I like it when you do that too," he whispered directly in her ear.

Sam was white hot for him. Leaning into him, her mouth latched onto his, her kiss becoming demanding immediately. Jake answered her kiss, his tongue coming out to tangle with hers.

"Oh gosh, Jake," Sam groaned against his mouth.

Jake pulled back his head. Both of them were gasping as they looked into the eyes of the other.

"It's going to be torture on roundup without you," Jake finally said.

"It's going to be torture for me to be home when you're on roundup," Sam countered.

Jake gave a longsuffering sigh. "It's just two weeks out of our lives," he said philosophically. "We can survive."

"You're right," Sam gave a nod. "We have the whole summer, right?"

"Right," Jake agreed.

The two of them looked at each other and both of them smirked.

"Yeah right," both of them said together.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jake had taken Sam out for her birthday. After the two of them had spent it with Sam's family while she had opened her gifts, Jake took her out to a movie.

Sam snuggled into his chest as she watched. Jake had his arm around her. She felt so warm and protected there and she told him so, whispering it up into his face. Jake couldn't help pressing his lips to hers.

Afterwards, he helped her into his truck and started driving them towards River Bend.

"What time are you leaving in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Three thirty or four," Jake answered.

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned.

"Yeah," Jake laughed. "It seems to get earlier every year."

"I don't think my family is leaving before five," Sam told him.

"Dad likes us being the first out there," Jake shrugged.

"Why?"

"I think he just likes to torture us," Jake laughed and Sam laughed with him.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not going this year," Sam teased.

"You wouldn't have to go with us," Jake told her.

"Sure I would," Sam looked at him like he had said something crazy.

"Next year then," Jake said.

"By then you'll be leaving at two thirty," Sam laughed.

"I can't see even Dad asking us to go that early," Jake chuckled. "We might as well go the night before at that rate."

"Camping," Sam smiled.

"We'll plan on it," Jake reached out his hand and she placed hers in his.

"Okay," Sam murmured.

"Happy Birthday by the way," Jake glanced at her and smiled. He had noticed immediately that she had been wearing the turtle necklace and earrings he had given her previously. He played with the ring on her finger and Sam smiled at him.

"Thanks," Sam told him. "Thanks for the book too."

"You're welcome," Jake said. "Maybe once your cast is off we can go to the camping spot."

"You say that every year and it seems something always comes up and we don't get to go," Sam frowned.

"This year we won't let it," Jake shrugged.

"Okay," Sam nodded. "It's been a long time since I was there. I bet I don't recognize it anymore."

"The rope swing is still there," Jake told her. "Last year it was starting to get a bit ratty, so I plan on bringing new rope with me when I go with my brothers."

"Have one of them test it out," Sam teased.

Jake chuckled. "I'll have Quinn do it."

"If he dies, Debi will be upset," Sam told him.

"You're right," Jake nodded. "I'll suggest Bryan. He's unattached so nobody will miss him."

"Jake!" Sam choked on her laughter. "Poor Bryan."

He pulled into River Bend a short time later and parked the truck near the barn. Sam leaned over to kiss him. Jake kissed her briefly knowing that Wyatt and the cowboys were more than likely in the barn getting everything ready for the next day.

"It's going to be so lonely here," Sam murmured. "Just me, the chickens and Blaze."

"You won't have much to do," Jake nodded.

"No," Sam agreed. "I have a couple of computer games I can play by myself."

"It will go quickly," Jake said.

"No it won't," Sam disagreed.

"Look at it this way," Jake smiled. "You won't have to deal with Linc."

"Oh gosh," Sam groaned. "Be careful around him, Jake. I wouldn't put it past him that he'd sue you and your family if he found out about that stallion."

Jake frowned but nodded.

Sam put her hand on his cheek and drew his face closer to hers.

"I love you and will miss you terribly," Sam whispered before she kissed him.

"Thanks baby," Jake said against her mouth. "I'll miss you too."

He came around the truck to help her down, taking a few moments to hold her against him before putting her feet on the ground. Sam was reluctant to let him go.

"I better go," Jake told her.

"Okay," Sam sighed.

"I'll see you soon," Jake promised.

"Okay," Sam sighed again and they both laughed. He loved that she was reluctant but he did have to get up very early.

She started for the house and Jake got into his truck and watched her go. She paused to wave at him before going into the house. Jake waved back before starting the truck and pulling out towards Three Ponies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sam was bored. She'd played all the games on her computer. She even had cleaned the lower portion of the house and she never did that unless she was forced.

She had done all her chores for the day which only entailed feeding the chickens and the dog. All the other animals on the ranch were gone on the cattle drive.

All the animals except her.

She sighed.

Sam watched the evening news and decided to go down to the river for awhile. The river always relaxed her. She'd go down for a bit, then go curl up on the couch and see if she could sleep.

What she wouldn't give to be on the roundup!

She didn't bother to change out of her tank top and boy shorts as she gimped down to the river. There wasn't anyone else around to see how scantily she was dressed.

She sat down on one of the boulders and let the sound of the river rushing by sooth her. The river always soothed her.

As she sat there, she became aware of how heavy the cast on her leg was as it hung over the side of the boulder. Gosh, she'd be happy to get rid of the last of the casts in a few weeks.

She had only been half joking when she told Jake about the leg hair that she expected. Sam expected a forest when they took off the cast. She'd have to remember to wear long pants no matter how hot the weather so nobody would see it before she had a chance to shave.

Sam heard the splash and looked up. The Phantom was bathed in moonlight. His silver coat glowed.

"Zanzibar," Sam whispered.

Her horse came closer and Sam got up. The stallion saw her stilted gait and snorted, taking a small step back.

"It's me, boy," Sam murmured. "Just a bit gimpy."

The silver stallion took a couple of steps forward and Sam held out her hand to him. The Phantom nuzzled it and his soft nose and whiskers tickled her palm. Sam giggled softly as she rubbed the horse's neck.

The Phantom put his head on her shoulder and both he and Sam sighed at the same time. Sam laughed again and the horse blew through his nose as he relaxed.

Sam wasn't sure how long the two of them stood there before she began to feel her broken leg starting to ache. She tried shifting her weight and the Phantom lifted his head from her.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Sam murmured to him.

He turned to look away from her, over to the wild side of the river. Then he was gone. Sam watched until he disappeared from her view. He had looked well at least.

Sam gimped back to the house, letting Blaze out to do his business. She went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of milk before rinsing out the glass and putting it into the sink.

Blaze was back by then. Sam let him in and he followed her into the living room. She decided she was tired enough to try and sleep and laid down on the couch and got comfortable.

Sam snuggled into her pillow and tucked her head under the quilt. She yawned and fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Sam waited impatiently for roundup to be over and everyone to come home. The novelty of having the house and property to herself wore off quickly.

When the first truck pulled over the bridge, Sam was out on the porch and waving as they all pulled in. Gram parked the white van in front of the barn and came out to hug and give Sam a kiss.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Just fine," Gram brushed back a lock of Sam's hair. "Cody rode with your father most of the time, but then rode Ace too."

"Oh really," Sam frowned.

"Now don't be like that, Samantha," Gram scolded her. "Ace is a River Bend horse and anyone is welcome to ride him."

Sam was surprised. Dad had given the horse to her when she had returned from San Francisco. She raised her eyes to her father as he parked his truck and got out. The cowboys pulled up in Dallas' truck.

"Hi Sam," Pepper greeted her as he climbed out.

"Hi Pepper," Sam smiled at the red-headed cowboy.

Sam heard Ace's loud whinny. The bay mustang had heard her voice. Cody might have ridden him while Sam had been stuck at home, but the horse knew who he belonged to. Sam couldn't help the smile as she gimped to the horse trailer.

"Be careful now," Dad told her.

"I am," Sam responded.

"Samantha Anne, you cannot help unload the horses," Gram said.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "My leg is healed. I get the cast off in a couple of days."

"Not until the cast is off," Dad agreed with Gram.

Sam frowned and took a step back. Brynna was there with Cody in her arms. She gave her stepdaughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you do all right here alone?" Brynna asked.

"Yeah."

Brynna gave her a look and Sam looked away, losing the smile.

"How bad was Linc?" Sam changed the subject.

"I swear that man is a menace," Gram grumbled as she started unloading the van. Sam went over to try and help but Gram shooed her away.

"Why?" Sam asked. "What did he do?"

"He started about his stallion again," Brynna answered, shifting Cody to her hip.

"About me?" Sam wondered. She could imagine how Jake reacted.

"About you, about Jake, about all of us," Dad put in, overhearing what they were talking about.

"Jake?" Sam questioned.

"He sort of blamed Jake too," Brynna told her.

_Uh oh!_

"Jake was away at college," Sam pointed out.

"Linc's grasping at straws," Gram said, coming back for another arm load.

"Gram, I can carry something light," Sam offered.

"No, honey," Gram shook her head. "I know where everything goes. Thanks though."

Sam nodded and sighed. Finally Ace was led down the ramp and Sam took a few steps towards her mustang.

"Careful," Dad and Brynna said at the same time.

"I'm fine," Sam took the lead rope from Ross and rubbed her horse's neck. Ace dropped his head so she could reach his ears.

"Did you miss me?" Sam asked the horse and laughed when he snorted as if in agreement.

"Come on," Sam led him towards the ten acre pasture. Dad was behind her leading his big bay Banjo. Once Sam let Ace go, she held the gate open for Dad who gave his horse a pat and released him. Banjo was the horse that Kit had used to train on to become a bronc rider, then Jake had retrained the horse and sold him to Dad. Dad liked to claim that Banjo was the best cowpony in the county and Sam wasn't sure she'd doubt that claim. He had turned out to be an awesome horse and Dad had plans on entering him in a contest at the fall fair.

Sam watched the horses as they ran across the pasture. She never got tired of watching them run and enjoy themselves, their tails streaming out behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Jake was over when Sam and Gram arrived home from Sam getting her cast off. Dad had gotten in a new horse that morning that Jake would be training. He was mounted on the horse in the round pen when Gram parked the Buick.

Sam saw Jake's grin as she got out of the car.

"Say it and you will pay," Sam shouted at him.

"I brought them," Jake shouted back at her.

"Oh shut up, Ely," Sam shouted.

"Samantha Anne," Gram tsked at her granddaughter.

"Gram, you don't know him like I know him," Sam told her. "Do you realize he brought horse clippers to shave my leg?"

Gram snorted.

"Gram!" Sam yelped.

She heard Jake's chuckle and she went to the pen and looked between the railings at him. Though his black Stetson was pulled low over his eyes, she saw the whiteness of his smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him and his smile widened.

"Should I get down and get them for you?" Jake asked. "They're in Witch's saddle bags."

"I should shave your head," Sam retorted.

"I don't mind shaving the forest for you," Jake teased.

Sam looked back towards the Buick, but Gram must have gone into the house.

"Oh yeah, like that's going to happen," Sam responded.

Jake rode the horse closer to her. Sam heard him murmuring calmly to the horse as he did. Sam was careful not to do anything that would spook the horse.

"What did the doctor say?" Jake asked as he got closer.

"I just need to take it a bit easy for awhile so I don't damage it," Sam told him. "The muscles are weak."

Jake nodded, meeting her eyes as he bumped up his Stetson.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"And do what?" Sam tilted her head at him.

"Dinner? Movie?"

"I'd love to," Sam smiled at him and he smiled down at her. She loved his smile and the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he did.

"About five?" Jake asked.

Sam glanced at her watch and nodded.

"Why don't you get ready and come home with me," Jake suggested. "Then I'll clean up and we can go."

"Okay," Sam said. "How much longer do you have?"

"An hour or so," Jake felt the horse shifting under him and he murmured to it.

"It will take me that long to get through the forest," Sam giggled.

She heard Jake's chuckle as she pushed away from the pen and started for the house.

"My offer stands," Jake called. "The clippers are in my saddle bags."

"Oh shut up," she shouted before entering the house.

"Are you still yelling at Jake?" Gram asked, humor in her voice.

"Always," Sam laughed. She told Gram about their plans.

"I probably will need his horse clippers to get through all this hair," Sam complained. "I only have an hour or so, so I guess I better get started."

"Do you have enough razors?" Gram wondered.

"I'll let you know if you have to go out and get the horse clippers," Sam told her as she started slowly up the stairs.

She stripped out of her jeans when she got to her room and gasped at the amount of hair on her left leg. The hair was as dark and as thick as the hair on Jake's head. She groaned as she wrapped a robe around her and headed into the bathroom.

Sam turned on the water as warm as she could stand it and lathered herself in the shower. She ended up using all the razors she had trying to get the coarse, black hair off her legs.

"I wonder if Jake will stop at the drug store so I can buy some more," Sam snorted as she ran her hand over her leg. She saw the scar where the bone had popped out of the skin and grimaced.

She looked at her thigh and saw the bite mark there. Luckily, Jake had never given her any indication that he was turned off by it. Of course, he had a similar bite on his upper arm from the Phantom. Even though she hated the scars, she had to smile. She and Jake were a matched pair. Not that she ever doubted it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sam and Jake ran into Jen and Ryan while they were out. Ryan and Jen were coming out of the restaurant while Jake and Sam were just going in. Sam and Jen met each others' eyes hoping that the two guys didn't get nasty.

"Ely," Ryan said in what Sam thought was a condescending tone.

Jake stiffened, but didn't reply.

"Sam, you got your cast off," Jen gushed and Sam smiled knowing what her friend was doing.

"Today," Sam held out her leg. She was wearing capri pants and happy to be able to show off her legs again.

Jake saw Ryan look down at Sam's legs and became angry when he thought Ryan looked too long. He felt Sam's hand slip into his and he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _My gosh, how did she always know?_ He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Just to warn you, my father plans on seeking litigation about that stallion," Ryan was saying, drawing Jake's and Sam's attention back to Ryan.

"What?" Sam yelped.

"He's convinced you had something to do with the death of his stallion," Ryan was watching Sam as he talked.

"Ryan," Jen tried to distract him.

"I'm not sure I agree with him, but I thought you should know," Ryan continued in his clipped British accent.

"I told him I thought it was ridiculous," Jen said. "When were you supposed to have killed him? You had broken bones and not able to ride."

"It is ridiculous," Sam spat. "I didn't kill his horse or anyone else's horse."

"The courts will decide," Ryan shrugged and Sam wanted to slug him.

Jake wanted to pound his arrogant face in. Jen could see it on both of their faces.

"We better go," she tugged on Ryan's hand.

It seemed like Ryan realized what the looks on Jake's and Sam's faces meant.

"Yes, I suppose we should," he said and let Jen pull him away from the other couple.

"I can't believe that fool," Sam muttered.

"I'm sorry, Brat," Jake sighed. "I'll go to the sheriff and admit to it."

"No, you will not," Sam told him. "Let's get inside so Ryan can't overhear us."

The two of them went inside the restaurant and waited to be seated before continuing the conversation.

"Linc can't prove a thing against you," Sam said, making sure nobody else was listening to them.

"As far as we know," Jake answered.

"He'd go after you Jake if he knew," Sam shook her head. "Let him come after me. We can prove that I was injured and not riding. You'll be in the clear."

She looked up at Jake, surprised by what she saw in his face. She had never seen that expression before. Sam tilted her head at him.

"What?" she asked, just as the waitress came to take their drink order.

Jake shook his head slightly, warning her not to say anything until they were alone again.

They placed their drink orders, then Sam looked at Jake again.

"What?"

Jake swallowed loudly and looked away before looking back at her. He rubbed the back of his neck and Sam waited him out.

"I'm awed," Jake shrugged then as if he couldn't think of the right words.

"Why are you awed?" Sam teased. "Because I was actually able to get all the hair off my leg?"

Jake smiled briefly knowing she was trying to lighten everything up.

"You know why," Jake's voice was a caress.

Sam sighed.

"You've protected me my whole life," it was Sam's turn to shrug. "I'll do anything to return the favor."

The two of them stared at each other until the waitress came back and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked them.

They placed their orders and the waitress left them again.

"I can't let you…," Jake began, his eyes almost black in his face as he looked at her.

"Oh be quiet," Sam broke in.

Jake's jaw dropped. Then he snorted. Sam giggled.

Jake took a drink of his soda.

"Jake, you would do it if the circumstances were reversed," Sam reasoned.

"You don't approve of what I did," Jake reminded her.

"No, but I love you and support you even when you're wrong," Sam shrugged.

Jake snorted again.

"You will not tell anyone that it was you," Sam pointed her finger at him.

"My gosh, you are forceful sometimes," Jake's mouth twitched.

"Will you listen?" Sam asked.

She could see the warring in Jake's face. Her gaze locked on his, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Jake almost burst out laughing.

"Is it working?" Sam wondered, her lips quirking.

His own lips twitched.

"You hypnotize me every time you look at me, Brat," he told her.

Sam felt the wetness in her eyes at his declaration.

"I love you and will protect you when I can," Sam wiped her eyes.

Jake simply nodded, overwhelmed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Sam worked hard trying to strengthen her leg. Dad hooked up a feed bag to a rope and Sam sat in the barn on a bale of hay and pulled on the rope looped around her ankle, to lift and drop the heavy bag. Her muscles screamed at times, but she wouldn't give up.

She started riding Ace again which also helped. Sometimes she and Jake would ride out together, sometimes she'd go alone or meet Jen.

One time when Sam was out on her own, she had stopped at War Drum Flats to let Ace wade into the lake to drink. She was daydreaming when Ace lifted his head and snorted. Sam came out of her reverie thinking that maybe the Phantom was around.

She looked for him, but saw another horse approaching instead. Sam knew immediately it was Linc Slocum. She looked for a way to escape, but he had gotten too close. Maybe she could convince him that she had nothing to do with his stallion's death.

"Out here plotting, little lady?" Linc asked.

"Plotting what?" Sam sneered, knowing Dad and Gram would forgive her bad manners for once. "I don't plot."

"You killed my horse," Linc stated.

"No, I didn't," Sam countered. "I had a broken arm, a broken leg and a severe bite to my thigh due to your horse. How exactly was I supposed to ride out, stalk your horse and kill it?"

"You're the only one who had motive," Linc said.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was shot by a hunter by accident?" Sam wondered.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Linc sneered.

Sam gave up.

"Believe what you want," Sam gathered her reins.

"I believe the truth," Linc said. "You shot my horse."

"Bye Mr. Slocum," Sam nudged Ace towards home.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer any day now, little lady," Linc yelled after her.

Sam was sure he was bluffing. Or at least she hoped he was. She was still set on protecting Jake and nothing Linc Slocum tried to do to her would change that.

As she neared River Bend, she saw Jake approaching on Witch. She slowed Ace, trotting towards Jake.

"Hey," Jake greeted her, pulling up his mare as she reached him.

Sam leaned over to give him a kiss. His lips were soft under hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Sam told him.

He watched her and she started to squirm. Finally, she sighed.

"I saw Linc out near War Drum Flats," Sam said.

"Oh lovely," Jake murmured.

"Yeah," Sam responded. "He told me I'd be hearing from his lawyer in a few days."

"Oh good grief," Jake then swore under his breath.

"Don't even think about it," Sam gripped his arm.

"Sam," Jake groaned.

"I mean it, Jake," Sam dug her nails into his arm.

"If I agree will you unclaw me?" Jake flinched.

"Sorry," Sam let him go. "I can handle this, Jake. He doesn't have a case."

"I don't like your having to deal with this," Jake shook his head.

"Better me, who is innocent, than you," Sam pointed out. Jake blanched and Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I can claim my innocence and hopefully it will get thrown out. You can't without lying."

Their eyes locked and battled. Sam knew Jake was used to being the strong one and he was resisting her taking charge in this. Plus he wanted to protect her from any hurt or scandal that might happen. Not to mention the financial consequences that could happen.

"I'll win," Sam was sure.

"I don't want you to have to go through this alone," Jake countered.

"I won't be alone," Sam raised her eyebrows. "You'll be there with me. I'm never alone as long as I have you, right?"

Jake couldn't help the smile. "Yeah, you've got me."

"Then I don't need anything else," Sam shrugged.

"I love you a lot," Jake told her.

Sam's smile was brilliant as she looked at him. "I know and I love you bunches."

"Come on," Jake loosened the reins on his mare. "I was on my way to River Bend to work a horse."

Sam reined Ace around and rode with him.

"I have to leave for a few days," Jake looked over at her.

"Camping?" she asked.

Jake nodded. "Three days."

"I guess I'll live," Sam gave him a saucy grin.

"Then we'll go together," Jake gave her a look which made her mouth ran dry.

"I'd love to," Sam croaked out.

The two exchanged looks. Sam almost fell off of Ace at what he was telling her with his dark eyes.

"We'll plan on it then," was all Jake would say.

Sam could only nod.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Sam told her family about Linc's threat that evening over dinner. Dad put down his fork and Sam shrunk back in her chair.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Sam murmured.

He started and looked at her. She could tell he had been deep in thought.

"It's not your fault, honey," Dad told her.

"That man is an imbecile," Brynna muttered. "He doesn't have a case."

"When you're rich, you can bring cases like this against people and frighten them," Gram put in.

"It's obvious, we don't have the money for this sort of thing," Dad said.

"I think he's counting on that," Brynna said.

"He'll go after the ranch," Dad predicted.

Gram, Brynna and Sam nodded.

"He's always wanted more land," Gram pointed out.

"So if he can't get it legitimately, he'll get it this way," Dad sighed.

"He's been after Trudy's land for years," Gram said. "She refuses to sell and so he's tried to call the authorities on her horses to try and shut her down."

"I'm sorry," Sam said again.

Gram patted her hand. "Any idiot can see that there's no way you could have killed his horse."

"Any idiot _but_ Linc Slocum," Brynna grumbled.

"I guess we better prepare," Dad said. "We have those photos of Sam immediately afterwards?"

"Yes," Brynna nodded. "We can get a statement from her doctors stating there was no way Sam could ride in her condition, let alone heft a rifle."

"We'll get statements from the neighbors telling that Sam would never harm a horse, even one who had hurt her," Gram added.

Dad nodded. "Then we hope it's enough."

Sam felt awful for bringing this upon her family. She was sure it would be thrown out of court, but knew it would have harder consequences if she admitted it was Jake who had done it. Linc would sue his family and win, taking Three Ponies in exchange for payment.

After dinner, she went up to her room and called Jake on his cell phone.

"Hey," he answered the phone.

"I told my family about Linc's threat," Sam told him.

"What did Wyatt say?" Jake asked.

"He's upset," Sam said.

"I bet," Jake murmured.

"We're going to fight it," Sam continued. "We have pictures of me after the accident to show there's no way I could have done it. Plus they want to get statements from the neighbors who know me that there's no way I'd ever harm a horse."

"My brothers will vouch for you," Jake told her. "You know I will too, though I think it might be best if I just confess."

"No!" Sam shouted. Then she took a deep breath and let it out. "Jake, he'll take Three Ponies," she told him in a quieter voice.

Jake sighed. "I know."

"He doesn't have a case against me," Sam reminded him. "The sheriff said so. There's no proof. He's doing this because he's rich and wants to scare everyone."

"I just hate letting him do this to you," Jake said. "To your family. What if by some stupid fluke he should win?"

Sam didn't answer. She didn't have to. They both knew the answer to that. Her family would lose River Bend.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Dad was served with papers two days later. Since Sam was a minor, she couldn't be sued, but Dad could as her parent and guardian.

Brynna had to calm Dad down afterwards. Sam thought for sure he was going to take out his rifle and go over to Gold Dust and shoot Linc Slocum. She had never seen Dad so furious.

Sam wanted to talk to Jake, but he was gone camping with his brothers. Instead she called Jen and the two made plans to meet.

Sam went out to get Ace. She poured out her feelings to her bay mustang as she groomed him. Ace looked back at her several times, giving her the impression that he really was listening and that he cared. Sam hugged her horse.

As Sam rode out to meet Jen, it occurred to her that Jen might know something more since she was dating Ryan. Maybe Ryan let something slip that would help Sam in the upcoming litigation.

Jen was waiting for her at the lake at War Drum Flats. She sat her mare easily, relaxed in the saddle.

"I'm sorry Sam," Jen told her as Sam rode up.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "This all seems like some sort of bad nightmare."

"I'll be a witness for you," Jen said as they rode along.

"How'd you…," Sam asked.

"Brynna called my mom," Jen explained.

"Won't this cause your family problems with Linc?" Sam wondered.

"I don't care!" Jen declared. "You're my best friend. He's a bloodsucker. Worse than that. He's the lowest life form imaginable."

"Wow Jen, tell me how you really feel," Sam teased.

Jen had to laugh.

"He does suck," Jen pointed out.

"What about Ryan?" Sam asked pointedly.

Jen didn't answer right away. The horses walked sedately. Sam was lost in thought as they rode.

"Ryan backs his father," Jen finally told her.

"What?" Sam was shocked.

"We broke up over it," Jen said. "He's sure that somehow you managed to get out there and shoot that stallion. Ryan wanted to breed Hotspot to him."

"Oh good grief," Sam muttered. "I'm sorry Jen."

"Don't be," Jen shook her head and looked over at Sam. "I'd rather find out now that he's an idiot like his father than find it out later."

"This has turned into such a mess," Sam murmured.

"Consider the source," Jen reminded her. "A mess of a man brought the suit."

"That stallion was worth more than my four years of college will be," Sam said.

"Is that insane or what?" Jen responded. "I can't imagine paying that much, _ever_, for a horse."

"I guess if you have it, you can spend it," Sam shrugged.

"The thing is, I'm not sure Linc has it," Jen confided. "Some things that Ryan has said, leads me to believe Linc might in trouble financially."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. "You'd never know it by the way they live. Didn't he just buy Rachel a new car?"

"Yep," Jen nodded. "She hates it because she wanted a red one and he bought her a blue one."

"Can you imagine?" Sam laughed bitterly. "If my father bought me a car I'd hug him for the rest of my life, no matter what."

"That's because we're normal and haven't been handed everything," Jen said. "I saw it sometimes in Ryan too, though he isn't as bad as the others are."

"I don't know what my dad's going to do," Sam sighed. "We have to hire an attorney and they are so expensive."

"Well I do know that some of them work on the premise that you don't have to pay until you collect," Jen said.

"Well that won't work," Sam responded. "I won't be collecting anything."

"Unless it gets tossed out," Jen's tone turned sly. "Then you can sue him back for defamation, slander and collect from him."

Sam's head turned towards Jen so quickly, her hair flew out to fan around her.

"Oh I love how you think, Kenworthy," Sam snickered.

"Poetic justice," Jen smirked.

"I can't wait to tell Dad," Sam laughed and the two friends high fived.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jake rode over the bridge a couple of days later. Sam was just coming out of the house to gather eggs from the chickens. She rushed over to where he pulled up Witch and swung down from the saddle.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jake colored, but kissed her back.

"I've missed you," Sam said as she buried her face in his neck.

"I've missed you too," Jake told her. He put her away from him and looked down into her face. "I heard about Linc."

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"I can still confess and make this go away," Jake reminded her.

"No," Sam shook her head, her brown eyes meeting his dark brown eyes. "I won't do that to you and your family."

"But I can do it to yours?" Jake asked softly.

"You aren't doing anything to my family," Sam shook her head more vehemently. "Linc Slocum is."

"Over something that I did," Jake pointed out.

"No," Sam said more forcefully.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Did you have fun camping?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered. "I wish you could have come."

"Me too," Sam responded. "But we know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Then we'll go by ourselves," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Day after tomorrow?"

"Okay," Sam said. "I'll ask Dad."

"I'll ask Wyatt," Jake told her. "I want you to go. If I promise to have you home by dark, he should let you."

"What time would we leave?" Sam wondered, then groaned at the look in his eye. "Maybe I don't want to know?"

Jake chuckled.

"Why did I have to fall in love with someone who can get up at an indecent hour?" Sam groaned.

Jake smiled.

"Okay," Sam leaned in to kiss him again. "I better get these eggs or Gram's going to wonder where I am."

Sam headed to the chicken coop and Jake watched her walk away from him. Her butt twitched as she walked, making him groan under his breath.

Jake shook himself and loosened the cinch on his mare before taking out a pair of leather gloves from his saddle bags. He put them in his back pocket then went into the barn to get the tack he'd need for the horse he was training.

He saw Wyatt in the small room off the tack room and went to talk to him.

"Do you mind if I take Sam to the lake the day after tomorrow?" Jake asked him.

"Nah, I don't mind," Wyatt shook his head. "With all this Linc business, she needs a day to goof off."

Jake wanted to confess it had been him that killed that stallion, but Sam's begging him not to, stopped him. Wyatt saw something in Jake's face.

"Hopefully we'll be all right," Wyatt said to Jake. "Though trying to find a lawyer who won't take everything we own just to defend us, might be hard."

"Gosh, why didn't I think of this before?" Jake bit out, almost to himself. Wyatt looked at him.

"Darrell's uncle is a lawyer," Jake explained. "He does a lot of free cases, what's it called, pro bono. I bet he'd do this."

"It's asking a lot since Slocum will have the best lawyers," Wyatt said.

"I'll call Darrell later," Jake promised. "His uncle is a big name, from what I understand."

Wyatt looked at Jake.

"That might really help us get this thrown out," Wyatt told him. "I'll tell you, I'm worried. If Linc wins this, he'll take the ranch."

Jake nodded. "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't."

_I'll confess before that happens_, Jake said to himself. _Despite what Sam says or thinks._

"At least the neighbors are backing Sam," Wyatt continued. "Linc's gone and stirred them all up with this lawsuit. Trudy's been on the phone to everyone and letting them know what's going on."

"She'll have a lot of character witnesses," Jake agreed. "My brothers and I will be there in the front row willing to testify on her behalf."

Wyatt gave Jake a look and Jake snorted.

"Yeah, you're right," Jake said, the humor lighting up his eyes. "My brothers might not be the best character witnesses."

Both Wyatt and Jake laughed.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Sam had Ace out in the yard and waiting when Jake pulled his truck in. He was pulling the Three Ponies trailer where Witch was already loaded.

"Hey good morning," he got out of the truck and greeted Sam.

"I'm not sure it qualifies as morning yet," Sam yawned as together they put down the ramp of the trailer.

Sam then walked Ace up and fastened him in next to Witch. She patted the big black mare before she came back out of the trailer. Straight into Jake's arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, his mouth finding hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands played in his black hair as they kissed.

"I love you," Jake whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Sam whispered back.

"Let's go," Jake put her down and Sam ran and got her small bag off the porch before getting in the passenger side of his truck. She tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yep," Sam said, putting her hand over her mouth as she yawned again.

"You're gonna yawn all day, aren't you?" Jake teased.

"I hope not," Sam yawned again and they both laughed.

"You can go to sleep if you want," Jake told her as he pulled out of the yard.

"How long before we have to ride?" Sam asked.

"About an hour," he said, glancing at her.

He could see the conflict on her face.

"It's okay," Jake told her.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sam asked.

He shook his head.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Go ahead and sleep."

"I love you," Sam told him as she got comfortable in the passenger seat.

Jake just smiled softly at her. He glanced at her every few seconds until he saw that she had fallen asleep.

She was so beautiful to him that sometimes all he wanted to do was stare at her, not believing that she loved him. He didn't deserve her. It was him that had brought all this grief upon her and her family, but she loved him so much she was willing to take it for him.

It went against everything in Jake to let her do this, but he knew his family would lose the ranch. He'd burn it to the ground before he let Linc Slocum have it, but he'd definitely step up and confess if it looked like the judge would rule in Linc's favor against Sam's family.

Jake watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful as she slumped in the passenger seat. He wanted nothing more than to be able to watch her sleep for the rest of their lives.

He glanced down at the ring she wore. Jake reached over to take that hand in his. He rubbed the ring, almost as if he didn't believe it was real. She murmured his name in her sleep and he couldn't help the smile.

Jake was content. He loved her unconditionally and he knew she felt the same way. What a difference a year made.

Last year he knew he loved her, but was afraid she didn't return his love which kept him from declaring himself. Little did he know, she had felt the same way but didn't want to be the first to say so.

Jake looked at the hollow of her throat where the turtle necklace he had given her rested. How far they had come since they had their turtle races. Yet, she had named her turtle after him since she claimed it looked like him. Even then, there were signs that they loved each other.

Even with the Slocum storm clouds on the horizon, Jake considered himself the luckiest man on the planet. He had someone who loved him and to him she was the most beautiful woman alive.

Jake brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you," he whispered to her as she slept.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Wake up, Brat," Jake whispered in her ear.

Sam opened her eyes to see his face just a mere inch away from hers. She giggled and kissed him.

"I slept the whole way?" Sam asked.

"The whole way," Jake nodded with a grin.

"Sorry," Sam kissed him again.

"It's all right," he told her. "I've got the horses unloaded and saddled."

"Oh, you do not," Sam scoffed, sitting up in her seat and looking outside the truck. She saw Witch and Ace ground tied nearby.

"My gosh, you do!" Sam yelped.

"I'm hurt you didn't believe me," Jake put on a pouting face.

"Do you realize how sexy you look when you pout?" Sam declared, throwing her arms around his neck and nibbling on his lips. Then she laughed as Jake colored.

"Come on," Jake told her. "We still have an hour's ride ahead of us."

"Let me get my bag," Sam turned and saw her bag was gone. "What happened to my bag?"

"Behind your saddle," Jake grinned and Sam swatted him.

"You were a busy boy while I was sleeping," Sam teased, getting out of the truck.

"Someone had to be," Jake teased back. He locked the truck and followed her to the horses.

Jake waited for her to mount Ace before he swung up on Witch. He led the way towards the valley with Sam following.

"Do you guys still ride out here or drive like we did?" Sam asked along the way.

"Sometimes we ride, sometimes we drive," Jake told her over his shoulder. "Depends on how much sleep everyone got the night before."

Sam laughed and Jake grinned at her. He glanced back at her several times, making sure she and Ace were following along and everything was all right.

Jake stopped when they had been riding for about thirty minutes and handed her a bottle of water. Sam thanked him and drank it down.

"I'm going to need the girl's bush when we get there," Sam laughed, but also blushed.

Jake smiled at her. "You remember that?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Weird what you remember sometimes, huh?"

He nodded and they started out again. The sun was rising quickly now and it was getting hotter.

"Did you switch the rope?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake nodded, smiling over her shoulder. "We made Bryan test it."

"You guys are so mean," Sam laughed.

"Would you rather I tested it and possibly broke my neck?" Jake asked, his eyebrow raised under his black Stetson.

"Of course not," Sam responded. "Okay, sending Bryan on first to test it was a good idea."

She heard Jake's laughter as they rode.

Soon, they started down a path and the valley opened up in front of them.

"Oh Jake," Sam gasped. "I've forgotten how beautiful it was."

Sam was in awe of the little valley. In some ways, it reminded her of the Phantom's valley, but without the wild horses. It was very self-sufficient. She felt the sadness that she wasn't able to camp with Jake and his brothers any more.

"We'll have a good time today," Jake murmured to her as he pulled up Witch.

"I know," Sam sighed, reining in Ace. "It's just…"

Jake gave her a warm smile. "I know."

"No, you don't know," Sam told him as they dismounted. "You don't know what it's like not being able to do something just because you're a girl."

"No, that's true," Jake grinned.

"Oh stop," Sam grumbled at him as she took her saddle off her horse. "Most of the time I'm happy I'm a girl, but sometimes I wish I was a boy so I could go camping with you guys."

"Well," Jake put his arm around her waist and brought her up against his chest. "I'm very happy you're a girl." His lips found hers.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Sam dropped her saddle and stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. Her arms found their way around his neck as she pressed herself up against him. Her hands tangled in his black hair, knocking off his hat.

Their mouths moved over that of the other, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled and danced, tasting the sweetness of the other.

Witch nudged him, reminding him that he hadn't taken off her tack yet.

"Oh gosh," Sam murmured when they broke apart.

They looked into each others' eyes, seeing the desire reflected there for the other. Jake groaned but took a step away from her.

"Let me get her taken care of," Jake said.

She picked up her saddle. Sam took it and looked around, deciding where to put it.

"Over there," Jake pointed, coming up behind her with his own saddle.

"Okay," Sam followed him. She felt shy around him all of a sudden.

Once Jake put down his saddle, he took the blankets and saddle bags from behind his cantle and carried them to a clearing. Sam untied her own bag and followed him back the way they had come. She recognized the spot as where they slept. The stone ring around the fire pit would have told her, even if she hadn't recognized it.

She looked off towards the lake, trying to remember everything.

"Do you remember how to catch fish?" Jake asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest.

"Will you bait my hook?" Sam looked up at him.

"Sure," he smiled, kissing her nose. He seemed to sense that she was feeling a bit bashful. He pointed at a crop of bushes. "Girl's bush."

Sam blushed, but nodded.

"Now see, this is another one of the reasons I wish I was a boy sometimes," Sam told him.

Jake chuckled, unwrapping his arms from her. "I think I already commented on that." He walked towards the horses where he had left the fishing gear.

Sam knew he was giving her the privacy she needed and she strolled towards the bushes. She loved him a lot for being so respectful of her.

When she came down to the lake he was already fishing. She was surprised to see a couple of small fish already caught.

"Wow, you're quick," Sam said, picking up the other fishing pole. He already had a worm on the hook for her. She smiled and tossed the line in the water.

She couldn't help glancing over at him while she fished. He was so handsome to her. The sun made his blue-black hair glisten and shine. The sharp cheekbones seemed chiseled in his dark face. He smiled as he caught another fish and his teeth shone white against the mahogany tone of his skin. Sam felt her heart flip in her chest. My gosh, he was gorgeous. How on earth had she ever gotten this gorgeous man to fall in love with her?

Sam felt the slight pull on her line and she brought out a fish.

"Hey, good job," Jake told her as he grabbed the line and took off the fish. "I think we have enough for lunch."

"You caught most of them," Sam stated the obvious.

Jake just shrugged.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Oh that was good," Sam groaned after they cooked and ate the fish. Jake had built a fire and gutted the fish to cook.

Jake smiled at her. Sam smiled shyly back at him and Jake knew she was wondering what was going to happen between them while they were here. While both had made statements about wanting to make love to each other soon, Jake knew she was not exactly having second thoughts, but analyzing it all and wondering if she was expected to. He wanted nothing more, but it would be her decision. Jake would never pressure her. As far as he was concerned, they had plenty of time; the rest of their lives.

"When did you want to go swimming?" Jake put another log on the fire.

"I brought a bathing suit," Sam felt compelled to tell him.

"So did I," Jake glanced at her and saw her surprise.

"Rope burns," Jake teased and Sam blushed, but laughed.

"You don't normally wear one here do you?" she asked.

Jake shook his head. "Doesn't make any sense to when it's just us guys."

"Yet you didn't when I came along either," Sam reminded him.

"We were all pretty innocent then," Jake shrugged.

"Not the older ones," Sam said.

Jake chuckled. "No," he agreed. "I'm not sure they were ever innocent."

Sam laughed with him.

She glanced at the girls' bush.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at the lake," Jake told her.

"Okay," Sam scrambled up then opened her bag to grab her bathing suit. She gave him a kiss and then headed for the girls' bush.

Jake stripped out of his clothes and put on his swimming trunks. They felt foreign to him since he didn't wear them very often. He was used to swimming nude with his brothers. He went down to the lake and dove in to wait for Sam.

When she came down, it was obvious that she was feeling timid in her bathing suit. Jake couldn't help but stare at her. It was a two piece, but definitely not a bikini. It was better. It had more material, but it accentuated her body.

Sam strode into the lake, then started to swim as it got deeper. She swam up to Jake and tread water next to him. She saw the grin the instant before he dunked her.

She came up spitting water at him, but laughing. Sam jumped on his back but Jake just went under with her.

This time she came up screaming with laughter as she tried launching herself at him to dunk him. He held her off with one hand.

"What's the matter, Brat?" Jake teased as she kept flinging herself at him.

"You don't play fair," Sam complained, then screamed when he dunked her again.

"Nope," he said simply, dunking her again when she came up.

They played this way until Sam asked him to stop.

"What do you say?" Jake asked, dunking her again.

"Please?" Sam begged when she came up for air.

"Nope," Jake dunked her.

"Uncle!" Sam screamed when her head popped out of the water.

"You remembered," Jake laughed.

"I just did," Sam splashed him in the face. "I had forgotten about that."

They grinned at each other.

"Ready for the rope?" Jake asked.

Sam looked up at the rope and then back at Jake.

"Sure," she nodded and the two of them got out of the lake and headed for the rope hanging from the tree.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Climb up," Jake instructed her.

"We're going to do it that way?" Sam asked.

"Unless you want to go alone," Jake responded.

"No," Sam shook her head. "I'm not sure I could hang on."

"Climb up," Jake repeated.

Sam climbed up piggy back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready," Sam nodded, tightening her arms and legs. Her foot grazed him just as Jake started to swing on the rope, startling both of them.

"Oh," Sam gasped.

Jake didn't get very high, being distracted by her foot and so he told her to just drop off in the lake. She let go of him and he let go of the rope and the two of them landed feet first into the lake.

"Sorry," Sam blushed when she came up.

Jake just shook his head and the two of them swam towards the shore.

They went back up to the rope and Sam climbed up on his back as Jake grabbed the rope. She tried to watch where she put her feet as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Ready," Sam murmured.

"Hang on," Jake took off running towards the lake. Sam screamed in his ear as he hung onto the rope and they sailed through the air. As they reached the highest point, Sam let go without Jake having to tell her and she screamed as she continued through the air. She heard Jake's laughter behind her.

Suddenly she plummeted towards the lake, barely having enough time to hold her nose before hitting and going under. She shot to the surface and Jake saw the huge smile on her face.

"Oh gosh, I had forgotten how much fun that was," Sam swam over to him, grabbing onto him and kissing him.

"Want to go again?" Jake asked against her mouth.

"Hmm, it's a tough decision," Sam murmured, nibbling his lips. "Kiss you or fly."

Jake laughed and turned away from her. "Come on, you can kiss me anytime."

Sam laughed and followed him out of the lake.

She climbed on his back again and Jake ran down, Sam screaming again in his ear as they flew. She let go a bit later and landed awkwardly as she hit the water.

Sam had a surprised look on her face when she surfaced.

"What's wrong?" Jake swam closer.

He saw Sam's blush as she looked around in the water.

"I lost my top," Sam admitted as she searched the water.

"You what?" Jake almost yelped.

"It came off when I landed funny," Sam told him, glancing at him. She froze at the expression on Jake's face. He was looking down at her as if he could see her through the water.

She was in his arms before she knew what happened, her mouth meeting his. Sam felt his hands on her as if he were actually checking to see if her top was gone.

She barely registered that he was carrying her out of the lake to the blankets he had brought for them to sit on near the fire. Jake laid her gently down then lay next to her, their hands stroking the body of the other.

Her bathing suit bottoms were off before either of them realized it and she was tugging on his. Jake quickly discarded them and they came back together, kissing and stroking until both were panting and gasping out the name of the other.

Jake rolled her under him, his mouth leaving hers as he tugged gently on her earlobes, whispering how much he loved her. Sam shivered as his tongue ran down her neck to kiss her where the turtle nestled against her throat.

Jake felt so tender towards her. He couldn't love her more than he did at this moment. She was his, only his.

Still their eyes remained on the others'. Sam couldn't help the tears as they coupled. Jake lifted a finger to wipe away a tear.

The two smiled softly at the other and their lips met once.

"I love you, Samantha Anne," Jake whispered.

"I love you, Jacob Dylan," Sam whispered back.

Their breathing was loud in the valley as they both spun out of control.

Afterwards, Jake collapsed, rolling onto his back next to Sam, bringing her with him. She sprawled over his chest. They were truly one and both of them felt it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Sam noticed Jake was glancing at her as she tightened up Ace's cinch. She raised her eyebrows at him over her mustang's back.

"You're okay?" he asked.

Sam knew what he was asking and she couldn't help the blush. She gave a quick nod.

_Honestly, she was blushing_, Jake thought. _After the day they had spent together?_

He left his mare ground tied and went to where Sam was. She eyed him warily and leaned back against his chest when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Samantha Anne," Jake told her, kissing the back of her neck. She shivered and turned her head so their lips could meet. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, though I consider us married already."

"You do?" Sam was surprised.

"I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that we're meant for each other," Jake said. "I didn't need us making love all afternoon to tell me that either."

_My gosh, he was so incredibly sweet sometimes._

"Though I noticed you didn't turn me down," Sam teased.

"Well, no," Jake laughed. Sam swatted him. He grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. He put her arms around his neck, then his arms came around her waist to bring her even closer to him.

"I took you, Samantha Anne Forster, as my wife today," Jake murmured against her lips. Those lips started to quiver as she started to cry.

"Wouldn't that make me Samantha Anne Ely?" Sam tried to joke.

"Yep," Jake's lips pressed against hers. "Forever and forever."

"Then I took you, Jacob Dylan Ely, as my husband today," Sam said, blubbering through her tears.

Their lips met, sealing their pact. When they broke apart, Sam stood on her tiptoes as she hugged him close, her tears wetting the skin of his neck.

"Do you think it will work with Wyatt?" Jake teased. Sam laughed softly but shook her head.

"No, somehow I can't see that," Sam said. "He'd want that piece of paper."

"Then we'll just have to get it in a few years," Jake gave a longsuffering sigh.

Sam leaned back to kiss him again.

"We better get started or we won't get home on time," Jake told her, meeting her lips with his one more time.

It was Sam's turn to give a big sigh. He tugged on her hair until her head was thrown back, her neck exposed. Jake ran his mouth up her neck to her ear.

He gave her a smile as he released her and went back to saddling his big black mare, leaving Sam feeling like she was about to melt into a puddle next to Ace.

When they both had their horses saddled, they mounted. Jake glanced at her and she nodded and gave him a soft smile.

Jake rode Witch next to her and returned her soft smile. _How was he ever going to leave her when he had to go back to college in the fall?_ Jake had no clue how he was going to manage it. She had wound herself so tightly around his heart, so quickly. Even before today, he had started dreading having to leave her again. After today, he wasn't sure he had the strength. Correspondence courses were looking better and better to him. He couldn't help the twitch of his mouth as he thought of it.

"What's funny?" Sam asked.

"Me," Jake responded. At her head tilt, he went on. "I don't want to leave you in the fall. I was considering correspondence courses in my head."

Sam laughed knowing he wasn't serious. He'd go back to GBC and she'd go finish her senior year in high school. Both of them would know their separation was only temporary and that when they were both finished with their schooling they'd be together for the rest of their lives.

"I can't wait," Jake murmured.

"Me either," Sam gave him a warm look.

Jake held out his hand to her and she placed her small hand in his larger one. His engulfed hers as he gave it a squeeze. Yes, their life together was some years away, but neither of them had a doubt it would happen.

They still had some obstacles to get over, one being Linc Slocum's lawsuit against Sam, but as long as they had each other they felt they could get through anything.

© 2008 - LB

Characters © - Terri Farley


End file.
